Vampire Life: Blood Moon
by Pipitah-Chan
Summary: 'Ahora no solo sé la verdad sobre él, sino que descubrí que nunca le tendría miedo ni a él ni a ella...' La continuación de Vampire Life... Más suspenso, más amor y más peleas. En conjunto con Meli!
1. Pregunta

Hola! Cómo están? Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de Vampire Life!

Este fic es en conjunto con Meli, una buena amiga que conocí aquí!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Musa POV:

Ya habían pasado 5 meces desde que Riven me había propuesto matrimonio y desde que me entere que Helia era mi hermano...

Aún recuerdo aquel momento:

_-Musa... ¿Podemos hablar ?- me dijo al oído._

_En ese instante me recorrió una descarga en la espina dorsal._

_-Claro- dije._

_Lo seguí hacia afuera de la casa._

_-No sé como decirte esto...- dijo Helia con la vos temblorosa._

_-¿Qué es?- le pregunte._

_Me miro fijamente._

_-Musa, yo...- comenzó, con miedo-. Yo soy tu hermano...- dijo él finalmente._

_Lo mire sorprendida... era como si estuviera rodeada del bosque, el aire estaba volviendo cada vez más frío y húmedo..._

_En ese momento salió mi madre..._

_-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad...- dijo él._

_-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- le pregunto ella a Helia._

_-Si...- dijo él._

_Ahora si que estaba confundida..._

_-No entiendo...- les dije a ambos._

_Mi madre me miro a los ojos y me acarició la mejilla._

_-Yo con tu padre nos peleamos una vez que estabas en la casa de Sam... Después de esa vez tu padre no volvió a casa... Empecé a salir con una persona que resulto ser un vampiro y quede embarazada de Helia... Su padre fue quien me transformo... Era eso o me moría...- dijo ella-. Musa, por favor... Sé que esta en tu derecho enojarte, pero no lo hice con la intención de lastimarte...- me dijo._

_La mire a los ojos y pude ver atrá vez de los suyos un verdadero arrepentimiento, que decía la verdad y que le de una oportunidad ._

_-Me lo podrían haber dicho antes...- dije sonriendo levemente._

_Helia me de volvió la sonrisa y entramos a la casa._

Estaba acostada en la cama que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte a quien sea.

Solo escuche una risa y nada más, pero sentí una suave presión en mis labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte a Riven.

-Te haría bien salir un rato...- dijo él con voz suave.

Suspire y me senté en la cama. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Me rasque el ojo con el dorso de la mano.

-No puede ser que sigas teniendo sueño...- me dijo como chiste.

Me reí, pero no le respondí.

Me pare de la cama y me dirigí al ropero para cambiarme.

-Te quiero mostrar algo...- dijo.

-Ese ''algo''... ¿Es el lugar o alguna ropa que me mando Stella?- le pregunte.

-Es el lugar...- me dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Me cambie de ropa rápido y baje las escaleras de dos en dos.

-¿Listo?- me pregunto mientras me subía a la moto.

-Listo...- le dije.

Comenzamos a andar. Cruzamos toda la ciudad.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- le pregunte con una risita.

-Ya lo veras... No seas impaciente...- me dijo.

Suspire... Ya sabía que no me iba a decir nada...

Llegamos a un lago...

Era hermoso... Estaba rodeado de árboles que le daban un gran toque de libertad a el lugar, en el mismo lago se hacían pequeñas cascadas, muchas flores que ni conocía y mucha vida.

-Es precioso...- murmure.

-Si... Lo es...- dijo mientras me abrazaba por de tras.

-¿Hace cuanto que conoces este lugar?- le pregunte dándome vuelta.

-Casi una década...- me dijo besándome tiernamente.

Le correspondí al beso de la misma forma... Era una sensación extraña la que sentía cada vez que Riven me tocaba o besaba...

Se separa lentamente de mi...

-Hace tiempo que quería mostrarte este lugar... Pero nunca encontré el momento adecuado...- dijo cuando daba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y me sonroje al sentir que lo lamía un poco.

-Me encanta este lugar...- le dije antes de soltar un gemido.

Riven soltó una risita mientras se separaba de mi.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- le pregunte aún asombrada por el lugar.

-Porque es un lugar pacífico y porque necesitas alejarte un poco de la locura de Stella...- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me reí ante su comentario. Pero de cierto modo tenía razón... Stella no me dejaba en paz desde que se entero de que Riven y yo estábamos comprometidos.

-Si... Creo que tienes razón...- le dije.

Me senté en el piso y Riven se sentó a mi lado.

-Me podría acostumbrar a estar aquí...- le dije.

Él se río y se acostó en el pasto y cerro los ojos. Me puse en cima de él y abrió los ojos para verme... Me sonrió después de un rato...

-Yo me podría acostumbrar a tenerte así...- murmuro él refiriéndose a la postura que teníamos mientras abría los ojos.

Me sonroje y desvié la mirada... Me ponían nerviosa comentarios como ese. En realidad me ponía nerviosa todo comentario provenientes de él.

Riven acarició mi mejilla sonrojada y soltó una leve risita.

-Amo cuando estas sonrojada.- me dijo en un tono dulce.

Levante la mirada para ver que él tenía la suya clavada en el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

No me respondió, dándome a entender que me estaba ignorando.

-Riven...- dije de modo amenazante.

Algo que odiaba era que la gente se haga la desatendida.

-¿Tu quieres ser transformada?- me pregunto serio.

Me tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien... Eso es todo por ahora!

Espero que les siga llamando la atención la historia y a las que leen solo esta parte sin saber como paso, les recomiendo leer ''Vampire Life'' que es el principio!

No se preocupen! Dentro de poco les traigo el próximo cap!


	2. Discusiones Con Lobos

Hola! Cómo están? Como lo prometido es deuda... Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Musa POV:

No estaba del todo segura de querer... Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de querer pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él.

Lo mire fijamente.

-No lo sé...- le dije-. Lo único que sé es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti-le dije directamente.

-No responde a mi pregunta...- me dijo serio y algo frío.

-Pero no sé... Por una parte si y por otra parte no...- le dije mientras me sentaba.

-¿Por qué si? Y ¿por qué no?-me pregunto confuso.

-Si quiero porque voy a poder estar contigo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y no porque no quiero perder la amistad de Sam...- le dije mirando al lago.

-Tienes razón...- me dijo él.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundida.

-Tu no quieres perder la amistad de Samanta... Y acabo de recordar que nosotros no podemos morder a nadie... Sea para alimentarnos o transformar...- dijo Riven enojado.

En ese momento recordé que él me comento algo de un tratado cuando recién nos conocimos.

-Ya veo...- le dije.

Me puse triste al recordarlo.

-No te preocupes... Voy a hablar con Sam para que me permita hacerlo.- dijo Riven mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Espero que su respuesta sea positiva...- dije.

Sentí que soltaba una risita y eso me molesto.

-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?- le pregunte enojada.

Dejo de reír cuando se dio cuanta de que me había molesta que se riera.

En ese momento apareció Samanta con un par de chicos.

-Hola.- dijo Sam con la mirada clavada en Riven.

-Hola Sam.- le respondí.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que decidir?- le pregunto uno de los amigos de Sam.

-Es algo que tengo que resolver con el alfa...- dijo Riven mientras miraba desafiante a Sam.

Sam gruño cuando Riven menciono al alfa... ¿Qué problema tendría Sam con el ''alfa''?...

Se podía sentir la tensión que había entre Riven y Sam.

-Pues lamento arruinarte el plan de evitar decirnos pero eso nos involucra a nosotros, ya que decidimos en grupo.- dijo el otro amigo de Sam.

Los mire a todos sin entender el problema.

-Alguien me quiere decir cual es el problema...- les pedí a todos.

-¡Callate!- me grito uno de los amigos de Sam.

-A ella no le grites ni la mandes a callar...- le dijo Riven en un tono amenazante y a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

-Lamento decirte que yo le grito y mando a quien quiera...- le dijo de la misma forma.

-Bien... Pero ella esta bajo la protección de él y de mi...- le dijo Sam.

-¿Desde cuando defiendes a los humanos?- le preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-1) Ella no es una simple humana... 2) Ella es mi mejor amiga... 3) A ella siempre la voy a proteger sea o no humana... Así que: ¡A ELLA NO LE GRITAS MIENTRAS ESTE YO PRECENTE!- le grito Sam perdiendo la paciencia.

Cada vez entendía menos... Pero tenía dos dudas en mi mente: ¿cuál era el problema con el ''alfa''? Y ¿quienes eran ellos?...

-Así que prefieres defenderla a ella antes de defendernos a nosotros, a tu familia...- dijo el mismo chico que me grito.

-Si, a ella siempre la voy a defender así que acostumbrate.- le dijo.

La miraron con odio, pero no le respondieron.

-Nos puedes decir que es lo que tenemos que decidir...- le pidió Samanta a Riven.

-Por el momento no Samanta pero en un par de días si...- le respondió Riven.

-Sé que interrumpo la charla, pero... ¿Quienes son ellos?- le pregunte a Sam.

Sam me miro sin entender a quien me refería, pero le hice una seña indicándole que me refería a sus compañeros.

-Ah! Ellos son Eric y Michael...- me dijo ella ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Ya veo...- dije.

Me quedaron viendo como si fuera una extraña y me incomodo un poco...

-Bien, Riven me avisas si es algo importante.- le dijo Sam antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-¿Eso es todo?- le pregunto Eric.

-¿Esperabas algo más?- le pregunto Sam sorprendida.

-Nunca tratas bien a nadie allá... Y creo que acabas de tratar bien a este vampiro...- dijo Michael.

-Es mi problema si lo trato bien o no... Y vamos que se nos hace tarde...- dijo Sam con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Se callaron los dos y empezaron a caminar hasta Sam para irse tras ella.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste?- le pregunte a Riven.

No respondió, solo se quedo mirando el lugar por donde se fueron.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte seria.

-No me agradan esos dos...- dijo muy serio clavando su mirada en mi.

Le acaricie la mejilla de forma suave intentando de que se calme un poco. No quería que se pusiera mal por un par de personas que no conozco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eso es todo por ahora! No se preocupen! Dentro de poco les traigo el próximo cap!


	3. Secreto Desgarrador

Hola! Cómo les va la vida? JAJA!

Bien, aquí les traigo el tercer cap! Sé que demore con este cap en presentarlo pero es que la imaginación no quiso venir hasta ahora T_T.

Lo siento!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Musa POV:

Estuvimos un rato más en el lago y cuando volvimos Stella me arrastro (literalmente) hasta su habitación.

-Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta...- dijo ella una y otra vez.

La mire a los ojos y solté un suspiro. ¿Por qué tiene que meterse tanto en mi vida?. Porque en realidad no hace otra cosa más que preguntarme que hacía y a donde iba con Riven, era realmente irritante el tener que explicarle que no hacíamos lo que ella pensaba.

-_¿Cuándo va a ser el día que no me atomicé?_- pensé.

-¡Musa cuenta!- grito Stella.

Debo admitir que ese grito casi me dejo sorda...

-Bien... ¡Pero no grites!- le grite.

Me miro a los ojos feliz porque había conseguido lo que quería y eso me molestaba de cierto modo, ya que quiera o no ella siempre conseguía lo que quería o deseaba.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunte.

-Adonde fuiste con Riven y que hicieron...- dijo como si fuera obvio.

Sabía que esa iba a ser la primera pregunta que me iba a hacer. Y por eso era que me molestaba.

-¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?...- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el piso.

-No lo sé... Pero empieza a contar...- dijo ansiosa.

-Me llevo a un lago y conversamos...- le dije.

-¿Qué te pregunto?...- me pregunto.

Me mordí la lengua en ese instante... ¡Ni Loca Le Decía!... Así que decidí mentir por una vez con ella.

-Nada de importancia.- le dije pasando por alto la pregunta.

Me miro a los ojos buscando en ellos algo. Me apunto con el dedo índice y me puse nerviosa ante ese movimiento.

-Mientes.-me dijo como acusación.

¿Cómo era posible que se diera cuenta?... Trate de sonar lo más normal posible en la respuesta.

-No es cierto...- le dije.

-Claro que si...- me dijo-. Pasaste por alto una pregunta importante... Así que dime que te pregunto.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte intentando de controlar las ganas de soltar un grito.

-Porque quiero saber...- dijo.

Suspire y medite si le decía o no. Al final me decidí por la primera opción, después de todo... Se iba a dar cuenta si mentía o no.

-Me pregunto si quería ser como ustedes.- le dije clavando mi mirada en ella.

-Dijiste que no, ¿Verdad?- dijo un poco asustada.

-Le dije que no sabía... Porque no quiero dejar de ser amiga de Sam... Pero quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible...- le dije.

Me miro a los ojos y los de ella reflejaban un poco que miedo... Pero, ¿por qué?...

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le pregunte confundida.

-Con las chicas estuvimos hablando de eso y ninguna, incluyéndome, quiere que seas transformada a vampiresa...- dijo.

Eso si que me confundió demasiado... ¿Acaso no me veían digna de ser como ellos?...

-¿P-por qué?- pregunte con miedo.

-Porque tenemos miedo que Riven una vez que te haya transformado te aleje de todos nosotros... Pero a lo que más le tenemos miedo es que en vez de transformarte, beba de tu sangre hasta que tu corazón deje de latir...- dijo Stella bajando la cabeza.- Como sea... Ven aquí..- dijo con un repentino cambio de humor.

Me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hasta su cuarto mientras yo intentaba de comprender lo que dijo ella sobre Riven... ¿En verdad creían que era capaz de matarme?... Esa era la única pregunta que rodaba por mi mente.

-Aquí la traje...- dijo Stella.

-Bien..- digieron todas a la vez.

Me sentó en un sillón y empezaron a mostrarme revistas con vestidos de novia.

-_¿Qué le pasa a todas?_- pensé.

-¿Qué te parece este?...- pregunto Bloom mostrando una modelo con el vestido que decía.

-Es lindo, pero no creo que le vaya a quedar bien...- dijo Stella como critica-. ¿Qué te parece Musa?- me pregunto.

Mire el diseño y no me llamo la atención. En realidad no le estaba prestando atención a nada, solo intentaba entender a que se refería Stella con lo que me dijo.

-No me gusta- le dije directamente.

Siguieron buscando y mostrándome varios modelos, pero ninguno me convencía del todo.

-¿Quieres que te lo diseñe yo a tu gusto?- pregunto Stella.

La mire a los ojos y asentí... No quería pasar horas y horas mirando revistas.

-Listo esta decidido, ¡Yo Lo Diseño!- dijo Stella mientras juntaba todas las revistas.

Me pare y me dirigí al baño para pensar tranquila... ¿Por qué no confiaban en Riven?, ¿por qué creían que me iba a alejar de todos?... Además no creo que Riven sea capaz de matarme cuando él sabe más que nadie que quiero pasar a su lado para la eternidad... No entiendo el punto de Stella.

-_¿Abran inventado esa escusa para no lastimarme? Cuando en realidad me ven como un ser inferior a ellos..._- pensé y me puse triste porque cabía la posibilidad de sea cierto.

Salí del baño me dirigí al lugar donde estaba Riven.

-Me quiero ir...- le dije al oído.

Me miro y asintió sin decir nada.

Salimos de la casa y me subí a la moto en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto al ver que no había hablado.

Me mordí el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo... Por el momento no le iba a decir lo que Stella me dijo.

-No nada...- le dije.

-Mentira...- dijo él.

-Bien, me pasa algo... Pero no es nada de que preocuparse.- le dije.

No dijo nada más y guardo silencio, lo cual, agradecí internamente.

Llegamos a mi casa. Baje de la moto, corrí hasta mi habitación y me encerré en ella... No quería hablar con nadie.

-Musa...- dijo Riven golpeando la puerta.

-Dejame sola...- le respondí mientras las primeras lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

No sentí respuesta de parte suya, pero sentí que abrió la puerta a la fuerza...

-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto al ver que estaba llorando.

-Nada...- le dije secándome las lágrimas.

-No me mientas y dime que te pasa..- me dijo serio.

En ese momento se me vino a la mente las palabras que dijo Stella cuando le dije la propuesta de Riven y empecé a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto asustado al ver que yo solo soltaba lágrimas.

Controle un poco mi llanto y mi respiración para hablar lo más claro posible o por lo menos modular un poca para que Riven comprenda lo que dije.

-Riven... ¿Tu me ves como alguien no digna de pertenecer a tu especie?... ¿Me ves como alguien inferior?...- le pregunte con la voz impregnada de miedo.

Me miro sorprendido ante mi pregunta. Era obvio que no se esperaba tales preguntas, pero necesitaba saber las respuestas de ambas.

-Claro que te veo como alguien digna de ser como yo, y en cuanto a la otra pregunta, no te veo como alguien... Te veo como lo que sos...-me dijo lo más tierno posible.

Lo mire a los ojos no muy convencida con lo último dicho.

-¿Y qué soy?-le pregunte.

-Un humano... Una mujer... Mi novia... Y mi futura esposa...- dijo lo último con orgullo.

No respondí, solo desvíe la mirada hacia otro punto de el cuatro.

-Si me transformaras en vampiro... ¿Serías capaz de alejarme de mis amigos y familiares?- le pregunte.

-Claro que no- dijo automáticamente-. No sería capaz de hacer eso sabiendo que te lastima.- termino diciendo.

No respondí.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- me pregunto Riven mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Stella me dijo que no querían que me transformaras porque me ibas a matar y en caso de que me transformara me ibas a alejar de todos...- le dije.

Sentí su mirada fija en mi. Tomo mi mano izquierda y beso el anillo de compromiso que me había dado, logrando que me sonrojara a más no poder.

-No soy capaz de privarte de tu libertad y mucho menos de lastimarte.- me dijo serio.

Lo mire a los ojos y solté una lágrima solitaria que él seco con su dedo. Me hizo sentir un poco mejor esa caricia...

-No llores mientras este yo presente.- me pidió Riven.

Hice lo que me pidió, pero mi rostro siguió mostrando un semblante triste y frío.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te pasaba desde un principio?- me pregunto él.

-La verdad es que no te lo dije por miedo a la respuesta que me podrías haber dado...- le respondí.

Sonrió levemente y me beso de forma suave. Beso que correspondí al instante.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más exigente y cada vez más sentía como empezaba a faltarme el aire en los pulmones. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho para apartarlo un poco para poder respirar, pero él no quería alejarse de mi por lo que intensifico más el beso.

Cuando se separo de mi empecé a jadear en busca de aire.

-No vuelvas a dudar de lo que digo...- me susurro al oído antes de morderlo suavemente.

Solo asentí ya que no conseguía aire suficiente para pronunciar una palabra... Era como si en mi habitación se hubiera extinguido todo el oxígeno que había...

Lo mire a los ojos y me perdí en su mirada...

Riven POV:

La mire y vi que seguía jadeando en busca de aire. Ahí recordé que ella había intentado de separarme, pero como me había dado cuenta de que era para respirar por lo que se quería separar, intensifique el beso hasta que se le agoto la reserva de aire que tenía...

-Lo siento...- le dije.

Me miro sin entender y eso me hizo mirarla con ternura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno eso es todo por ahora!

Espero que me perdonen por no haberlo subido antes, pero es que en serio no quería aparecer la inspiración...

Saludos a todas mis lectoras!


	4. El Pasado Afecta Siempre En Una Decición

Hola!, Cómo están? Siento haber demorado en subirlo, pero este cap me costo escribirlo ya que casi lloro mientras sacaba las ideas con Meli.

Bueno, a contestar reviews:

eugesilva: Gracias por tus consejos! Me los había mencionado antes Meli, pero prefiero sacar inspiración de la música... Pero cada uno tiene sus métodos, JAJA! Besos!

Winxmusa: La boda la vamos a hacer al final de la saga junto a la luna de miel (decidido entre las dos)... Besos y cuídate!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riven POV:

Estaba a punto de matar a mi queridas hermanas, las amo pero que derecho tienen ellas a decirle ese tipo de cosas a MI PROMETIDA? Si tienen duda de mí, tienen que hablar conmigo de eso no decírselo a Musa... ahora para convencerla es otro dilema ya que ella es de casco duro y no se rinde fácil.

-Musa... no le hagas caso... ellas no saben lo que dicen- le dije mientras la acariciaba.

-Pero ellas tienen razón Riven, y me hizo pensar mucho en lo mucho que tengo que dejar atrás si me convierto pero también en lo mucho que tendré si lo hago- me dijo con los ojos lagrimosos, muy difícil para convencer... pero no me rendiré.

-Musa...- dije sin saber cómo continuar, hasta que decidí contarle lo mucho que sufrí al convertirme y los sacrificios que tuve que hacer.

-Mi perlita azul, ¿tu en verdad crees que yo quise ser vampiro a mi propia voluntad?... Yo tenía una vida tranquila con mi nueva madre y mi pequeña hermanita, mi padre en el ejército y casi no lo veía pero lo amaba, ¿tu crees que yo quería dejar todo eso?- le pregunte en un tono serio.

Ella me miro sorprendida ante mis palabras, incluso yo me sorprendí... Se suponía que no le debía decir esto, que debía omitir esa parte de mi vida... pero verla en ese estado de duda e inseguridad me hizo confesarle el más doloroso de mis secretos...

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto después de un rato.

-¿De verdad quieres que te cuente ese segmento de mi vida?- le pregunte.

Ella asintió como respuesta y suspire. No me convencía del todo el hecho de que ella escuchara esa parte de mi historia, pero si ella así lo desea no se lo iba a negar, por más doloroso que sea el recuerdo...

-De acuerdo...- dije con voz temblorosa.

No sabía cómo comenzar a explicarle de modo que entendiera... A pesar de haber pasado ya un siglo de aquel suceso los recuerdos seguían siendo claros y explícitos... Seguía recordando todos los detalles de mis últimas semanas de vida humana.

-Cuéntame... Por favor...- me rogó en un susurro al ver que yo no contestaba.

Clave mi vista en ella y le acaricie la mejilla... Era ahora o nunca...

-Mi madre biológica me abandono cuando yo era pequeño y durante 8 años viví solo con mi padre, hasta que un día él apareció con su nueva pareja, la cual, resulto siendo buena y amable... Me trataba como si fuera su propio hijo...- hice una pausa para que ella pudiera asimilar los sucesos-. Al año tuve a mi hermanita, Juliet... Vivimos tranquilos hasta que llego la Primera Guerra Mundial... Mandaron a mi padre a la guerra... Por poco no me mandaron...- le comente en un susurro mientras recordaba aquello.

Musa me acarició las mejillas con ambas manos e hizo abriera los ojos para verla, mis ojos se habían cerrado solo para que yo vea todos los recuerdos que tendría que haber olvidado.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando comenzó? - me pregunto con voz suave y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir.

-14 años...- le dije en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Después...- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Dos años después nos avisan que mi padre había muerto en la trinchera por una infección en una herida profunda en el brazo... Fui hasta la base más cercana de mi casa para comprobar si era cierta la información que nos había llegado. Lamentablemente era cierto... había perdido a mi padre en la guerra...- deje de hablar por un minuto porque sentía un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía hablar con tranquilidad.

Una vez que se aligero el nudo que sentía continúe hablando.

-Camine hasta mi casa con una punzada en el corazón... Una vez que llegué a casa, quede horrorizado ante la escena que había delante de mí... Mi madre y mi hermanita lastimadas, sin sangre... Solo eran un par de cadáveres sin vida...- comencé diciendo-. Después de ese día me jure a mí mismo que encontraría al maldito que asesino a mi madre y a mi hermana... Pasaron dos semanas y no encontraba nada que me guiara al asesino...- dije con ira impregnada en la voz-. Pasaba por un callejón cuando sentí como alguien me jalaba con fuerza hacia un lugar oscuro y cerrado... Me golpeo de la peor manera y me di cuenta de que no era normal la fuerza que ese individuo tenía... Cuando me dio un momento para respirar, sentí un ardor que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo...- deje de hablar en ese instante ya que sentí como se tensó.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido, su respiración era pesada, me di cuenta de que tenía miedo...

No me sorprendió que lo sintiera, después de todo... ¿Quién no tendría miedo de ser transformado en inmortal luego de escuchar eso?...

-Sera mejor que no siga hablando...- dije serio.

En cuanto dije eso ella volvió a la normalidad y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. ¿Por qué quería que siguiera?...

-Tienes miedo, verdad...- le dije antes de que digiera algo.

-No...- dijo ella firme.

-No me mientas... Puedo percibir en el aire el miedo que emana de ti...- le dije con voz suave.

Desvió la mirada al ver que tenía razón sobre lo que sentía en ese instante... Era por eso que no le quería contar, porque sabía que iba a sentir temor de ser transformada y eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa... Quería que se sintiera segura para dejar que YO la transforme...

-Continua...- me dijo en un susurro.

La mire y me resigne a seguirle contando...

-Sentí que me prendía fuego lentamente... Gritaba, pero sabía que era imposible que alguien me escuchara...- dije con algo de miedo.

Miedo a que me prohíba estar con ella por el resto de la eternidad... Ella era mi vida entera y si ella llegase a morir, me moriría con ella.

-Escuche unos forcejeos y luego percibí a alguien cerca la cual me mordió un poco más y luego se alejó mientras yo seguía quemándome, hasta que todo se volvió negro...- dije finalmente.

La mire y vi que lloraba, no sabía porque.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte angustiado.

-No sabía que habías sufrido tanto...- dijo ella ahogada por tanto llanto.

-No debes de sentirte triste... Porque gracias a eso puedo estar contigo...- le dije en un susurro antes de unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Acariciaba sus labios con los míos para que ella deje de tener miedo. Y me sorprendí al notar como ella iba correspondiendo de la misma forma, haciendo que sintiera lo mismo que sentí cuando la bese por primera vez.

_Amor..._

Eso era lo único que sentía por ella desde el momento en que la vi en la calle dirigiéndose al liceo, no puede evitar desviar la mirada al darme cuenta de que me había descubierto... Desde ese día no hice más que intentar de ganarme su confianza, porque inconscientemente sabía que ella iba a ser mía y que iba a estar junto a mí por toda la eternidad...

Sonreí y mordí levemente su labio inferior antes de volver a acariciar sus labios. Ella sonrió también y comenzó a entre abrir su boca en busca de más sensaciones como esas.

Lo único que le iba a agradecer a la persona que me transformo era que gracias a él o ella pude darme el lujo de ser feliz junto a mi pequeña niña...

Me separe de Musa para poder depositar tiernos y amorosos besos en su mejilla para ir descendiendo hacia su cuello...

-Riven...- murmuro ella en un suspiro con su voz suave, parecía una niña cuando la usaba.

-¿Por qué te cuesta admitir que tienes miedo de ser transformada?- le pregunte mientras dejaba de besar su cuello.

Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos intentando de desaparecer para ocultar su vergüenza. Ante tal gesto no pude evitar sonreír y mirarla de forma tierna.

-Tal vez sea porque eres orgullosa…- le dije con una risita.

Abrió los ojos y me vio ofendida.

-Me ofendiste con ese comentario Riven…- me dijo con un ligero enojo en su voz- pero aun así no puedo enojarme contigo…- me termino diciendo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla derecha con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Era demasiado agradable la sensación de su piel caliente sobre la mía helada... me encantaba esas vibraciones que hacían estremecer mi cuerpo.

Tome su mano y la guíe por mi pecho hasta dejarla colocada en donde se supone que debería estar latiendo mi corazón.

-Solo tu me haces sentir los latidos de este muerto corazón...- le dije mientras tomaba su cara roja por lo dicho con la mano que me quedaba libre acercándola para robarle un apasionado beso.

Correspondió en seguida al beso demandante que le di y eso me hizo sentir feliz...

Por primera vez en mi vida que encontraba a alguien que no le importaba mi naturaleza, que no le importaba si era un monstruo o no, que me quería siendo un vampiro... Ella me aceptaba a pesar de que era un riesgo estar con ella.

Me rodeo con sus brazos acercándome más a ella y ahí me di cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre ella, pero sin llegar a aplastarla.

Se separó de mí y empezó a respirar agitadamente por el beso.

-¿Es por eso qué no quieres que Darcy o Jared se me acerquen?- me pregunto en voz baja.

-Si…- le respondí también en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no me quieres perder?- me pregunto.

Me quede paralizado ante su pregunta… No iba a dejar que la lastimen, ni ellos ni nadie… No me importaba a quien tenga que matar para que ella este bien y a salvo.

-Porque eres todo en mi vida… Porque eres la única que me ha dado una buena razón para seguir con esta vida eterna que me dieron…- le dije como respuesta antes de que empezara a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de tal forma que la hacían ver tan angelical, tierna e única, como si no creyera lo que le dije.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ella se sonrojo y me de volvió la sonrisa con algo de timidez.

Me incorpore y vi como su frágil corazón quería salir de su pecho al verme observándola, haciendo que la sangre corriera rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

Mire el reloj y eran las una de la mañana... Debería hacer que duerma un rato.

-Tienes que dormir...- le dije.

Me acomode a su lado y le recosté su cabeza sobre mi pecho para que duerma en el, también para sentir como me eriza la piel su suave respiración.

Se durmió al minuto de que la acomode... La observe detenidamente.

Parecía una niña pequeña y desprotegida entre mis brazos... Bueno en realidad para mi era una niña, ya que técnicamente soy más grande que ella por un siglo, pero igual no deja de parecerlo.

Sonreí y la atraje más hacia mi, para sentir como su olor se impregnaba en mi ropa más y más.

-_¿Cómo es posible que tenga a este ángel a mi lado?_- me pregunte internamente.

En realidad la pregunta tendría que ser: ¿cómo este ángel se llego a fijar en mi?... Esa sería la pregunta correcta, pero al final de todo la tengo a mi lado e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que eso durara para la eternidad.

A mitad de la noche la sentí removerse sobre mi y empezó a agitarse.

-Musa...- la llame para que se despertara.

-Riven...- dijo ella aún en sueño para luego soltar una lágrima silenciosa.

Me asusté en ese momento... ¿Por qué lloraba?.

-Musa...- la volví a llamar con la voz un poco alterada.

Ella soltó un fuerte grito que resonó en toda la casa... Menos mal que su madre había ido a cazar a otra ciudad sino estaría pensando que la estoy matando lentamente.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y empezó a ver el lugar como si fuera algo desconocido.

-Una pesadilla... Que alivio...- murmuro casi inexistente.

-¿Qué soñaste?- le dije pegando mi boca a su hombro haciendo que se estremeciera.

Giro un poco la cabeza para verme a los ojos.

-No lo recuerdo...- me dijo con decepción.

-No importa... Si es importante lo vas a volver a recordar...- le dije.

Me sonrió y se volvió a acostar. La mire sin entender su comportamiento, pero lo deje pasar… Más tarde le preguntaría sobre lo que pasa…

Musa POV:

No le iba a contar sobre el sueño… ¡No podía decirle!

No sé podía enterar de que el sueño que tuve era de como me transformaba y me quemaba lentamente.

Cerré los ojos pero la imagen no desaparecía de mi cabeza y me daba miedo por más de que no lo admita… Tengo miedo y mucho…

-¿Qué soñaste?...- me pregunto Riven de nuevo.

-No lo sé…- le respondí sabiendo que era mentira.

Me acarició la cabeza y suspiro rendido... Él sabía que no le iba a decir hasta que se pasara el miedo en mi.

-El la mañana me cuentas...- me dijo serio.

Sabía que estaba nervioso al no saber porque me desperté de golpe...

-Claro...- le dije antes de caer en el sueño.

***Sueño***

-Tranquila... Voy a hacer esto rápidamente...- dijo una voz masculina en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos para intentar reconocer el lugar pero no veía nada... ¿Acaso estaba oscura la habitación? O ¿Me habían vendado los ojos?...

Sentí que algo frío rosaba mi pierna haciendo que me estremezca de pies a cabeza.

Oí una risita que me dio ternura y yo me reí también...

-Te ves tan vulnerable así...- me dijo él.

No dije nada, solo deje que me transformara.

Mordió mi muñeca derecha e inyecto veneno en ella, haciendo que se esparciera despacio por todo el cuerpo.

Sentí que poco a poco me iba prendiendo fuego internamente, todo se volvía oscuro lentamente... Solo eso me hizo soltar un fuerte grito...

Soltó esa parte para acercarse a mi cuello para clavar sus colmillos en el.

-Lo siento... Pero es para que no sufras tanto...- me dijo.

A penas la pude escuchar.

Se oía a lo lejos esa voz... pero el dolor y el ardor se sentían cada vez más intenso...

* * *

Desperté exaltada y asustada... ¡¿Por qué soñaba eso?!

Sentí la mano de alguien en mi espalda y me asuste más logrando que inconscientemente soltara un pequeño grito...

-No tendría que haberte contado lo que me paso...- dijo una voz masculina.

Suspire con alivio al darme cuenta de que era Riven quien me hablaba y no un desconocido...

-No importa...- le dije para que se tranquilice.

Sabía que estaba enojado, lo que no sabía si era conmigo o con él.

-Si importa...- me dijo serio.

-Dejalo... No vale la pena que sigas insistiendo porque no lo voy a decir...- le dije y luego me arrepentí.

Me tape la boca con ambas manos y cerré con fuerza los ojos. No se suponía que no le tendría que haber dicho...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto es todo por ahora!

Espero que no nos maten por el dolor que le cause tanto a Riven como a Musa...

Espero que me perdonen por no haberlo subido antes, es que no tenía internet y no lo había completado hasta ahora...

Saludos a todas mis lectoras!


	5. Sorpresa

Hola!, Cómo están? Siento haber demorado en subirlo, lo que pasa es que salí de vacaciones de el jueves 16 y no tenía manera de comunicarme con Meli para las ideas, así que si están enojadas u ofendidas de alguna manera digan lo que quieran de mi en un review...

Eso es lo que paso T_T...

Pero ya volví...

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Musa POV:

¿Por qué no había podido controlar las palabras que salieron de mi boca?... Para peor se lo había dicho en el momento equivocado, porque mi inconsciente me gritaba con todas las fuerzas que él estaba o se iba a enojar demasiado conmigo por ocultarle las pesadillas...

-¿Qué?...- me pregunto.

-Nada...- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para darle la espalda.

Me dormí en seguida...

Me desperté y no sentí a nadie a mi lado... Tantee un poco con la mano y sentí una hoja de papel doblada.

La tome y leí lo que estaba escrito en ella...

_Musa... Voy a salir de la ciudad unos días... Flora va a estar ahí cuando despiertes..._

_Te quiero..._

_Riven..._

Mire la nota y suspire con resignación... Se había enojado y mucho...

Me pare y me dirigí a la puerta... Después de todo estaba Flora en casa, mi madre se había ido a la casa de mi tía para pasar dos meces con ella...

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

-Aquí en la cocina...- dijo Flora con su voz tranquila de siempre.

Suspire y sonreí... Por lo menos a ella le podría decir lo que soñé con tranquilidad y confianza de que no le va a decir a Riven...

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina para estar junto a Flora..

-Buenos días... Tienes el desayuno pronto en la mesa...- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Como me gustaría tener esa tranquilidad y alegría nata de ella...

-Gracias...- me limite a decir con una sonrisa.

Comí en silencio pero derrepente empecé a razonar el dónde y el por qué se había ido Riven... Si fuera para hablar con Sam me lo hubiera dicho no... A menos de que halla ido por otra cosa...

Me puse nerviosa al saber que esa podría ser una opción.

-¿Estás bien?...- me pregunto Flora.

-¿Ah?... Si...- le dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

Me miro con ternura y suspiro con alivio, pero... ¿Alivio por qué? O más bien... ¿De qué?...

-Sabes que me puedes contar...- me dijo ella.

-Es complicado...- le dije sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Juro no decirle a menos de que tu quieras...- me dijo como promesa.

-De acuerdo...- le dije en un suspiro.

Sabía que iba a cumplir con su promesa y eso era lo que me agradaba de ella.

Me miro a los ojos con compasión y paciencia, y por alguna razón me gusto y me agrado que me mirara así... Me hace sentir protegida ese aura que ella emite inconscientemente.

-Creo que sería mejor conversar en la sala... ¿No te parece?- me propuso ella.

Asentí y me dirigí a la sala para poder conversar con ella. Nos sentamos en el sillón de tres para poder vernos la cara y para que yo pueda abrazarla en cualquier momento.

La mire con temor y vergüenza... Temor a lo que me pueda decir y vergüenza por lo que pueda llegar a decir.

-Riven... Me contó sobre su vida antes de ser transformado...- le dije.

-¿Se lo pediste o lo dijo porque si?- me pregunto.

Me quede en silenció un minuto... Él me propuso contarme su historia de cierto modo, pero yo lo impulse.

-Él lo propuso, pero yo lo impulse.- le dije.

-Bien...-dijo ella.

Pensé que iba a responder otra cosa, pero su amabilidad y sus sentimientos son más grandes que cualquier cosa...

-Me asuste por lo que contó y empecé a tener pesadillas...- le dije de forma directa.

Después de todo ella no iba a decir nada y Riven no esta por aquí como para decirme algo. Eso lo tenía a favor... Pero tenía un presentimiento de que no tendría que decirle nada porque algo malo va a ocurrir...

-Era de esperarse... La historia de Riven es la más trágica de todas... Pero gracias a eso no deja que te lastimen...- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero no pude diferenciar si era de nostalgia o de tristeza.

La deje pasar esta vez.

-Me desperté de golpe dos veces por soñar con lo mismo..- le dije con la mirada baja.

-Oh... Entonces él sabe que soñaste...- me dijo con alegría.

-No...- le dije.

Sentí su mirada sobre mi y me puse aún más nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste?- me pregunto con ternura.

-Porque...- no lo contuve más y empecé a llorar.

Me abrazó y acarició mi espalda para que me calmara, cosa que no resulto porque llore más fuerte. Tenía que descargarme de alguna manera y antes de gritarle cualquier cosa preferí llorar.

-Ya... No llores... Me dan ganas de acompañarte y no puedo por mi naturaleza...- me dijo triste.

Me tranquilicé un poco y la mire a los ojos, me trae paz verla.

-Porque sé que si le digo de que se tratan las pesadillas se va a enojar más y eso es lo que quiero evitar..- le dije.

-¿No es peor si se lo ocultas?.- me pregunto.

Era verdad de cierto modo.

-Si...- le dije.

-Cuentame por favor de que se trataron las pesadillas...- me pidió Flora mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Suspire... ¿Qué perdía si le contaba?...Nada, total no tenía que preocuparme por Riven ya que no se encontraba cerca.

-Soñé que él me transformaba, pero que me mordía varias veces en distintos lugares... Me tenía con los ojos vendados y me quemaba entera...- le dije.

-Eso era lo que te costaba tanto decirme...- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-Ay no...- pensé.

Giramos la cabeza con temor las dos... Era obvio que había enojado.

-Riven...- dije con dificultad.

Me miro serio y frío. Estaba realmente enojado y no lo culpaba, estaba en su derecho estar enojado conmigo.

-No le digas nada... F-fue mía la culpa de que me digiera... ¡SOY YO LA CULPABLE!. Si vas a enojarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo.- dijo Flora en mi defensa.

La mire sorprendida y con culpabilidad... ¿Por qué se echaba la culpa de algo que no hizo?.

-Eso lo sé Flora... Escuche todo...- le dijo con la vista clavada en mi.

Me sorprendí y le de volví una mirada de confusión... ¿Cómo es que Flora no se dio cuenta?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eso es todo por ahora... Espe3ro que no me maten por eso...

Ah! Voy a empezar 2 de liceo el 4 de marzo así que no sé cuando podre actualizar...

Besos!


	6. Nota De Autor

Hola! Cómo están?

Bien... Este NO es un capítulo... Solo quería avisarles que al final el 6 de marzo empiezo las clases... así que no sé cuando podre actualizar...

Tal vez se enojen por el hecho de que las deje en medio del drama... Pero el liceo no me permite hacer mucho... Y tengo que ver si pusieron las listas mañana.

Si están enojadas o ofendidas conmigo, dejen un review con sus quejas y objeciones sobre la historia o sobre mi, son bien recibidas.

Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada...

También estoy ocupada con una página en Facebook que tengo con una prima sobre anime... Aquí les dejo el link por si quieren pasar y ver que hay en ella: pages/El-Anime-Es-Una-Adicci%C3%B3n-Sana/141944309305575 ... Mi nombre es Pipitah Chan, por si quieren buscarme o algo...

Eso era todo.

Besos a todas y cuídense...

Pipitah-Chan...


	7. Separación

Hola!, Cómo están?

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riven POV:

¡¿Por qué pasaba esto?!... Odiaba que me mintieran y más si era Musa quien lo hacía... Y eso era lo que más me costaba creer.

Decepcionado era como me sentía... Decepcionado de ella por lo que me oculto...

-No le digas nada... Por favor...- me pidió Flora en un tono de voz que los humanos no escuchan.

Negué con un movimiento de cabeza mientras seguía con la vista fija en Musa... Me miraba con el miedo impregnado en los ojos y no la culpaba de sentirlo.

-Te puedes ir...- dije refiriéndome a Flora.

Ella miro a Musa y asintió mientras se retiraba de la casa dejándonos a los dos solos en la sala.

-¿Cómo es que no te sentí entrar?- me pregunto.

-No me respondes aun la pregunta que te hice...- le dije serio y frío.

Ella se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con intenciones de irse, cosa que yo no iba a aceptar.

Corrí a toda velocidad para trancar la puerta y quedarme contra ella.

-Déjame salir...- dijo ella haciéndome frente.

Negué y empecé a caminar hacia ella haciendo que retrocediera con mucho miedo... El cual lentamente se iba convirtiendo en pánico.

-Me debes una explicación antes...- le dije cuando su espalda toco la pared.

Bajo la mirada y soltó una lágrima. No me sorprendió que empezara a llorar, tenía miedo de lo que le pueda decir y/o hacer... Pero no era capaz de irme y dejarla sola si me dice... No era capaz ni lo iba a hacer.

-Tenía miedo de la reacción que tuvieras...- me dijo ella con la mirada baja.

-¿Crees que ocultándome las cosa solucionarías algo?- le pregunte conteniendo las ganas de gritarle para descargar la ira y el dolor que llevaba dentro

**N**egó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y se secó la otra lágrima que se le escapo.

-No... Pero tenía miedo de que me fueras a decir algo porque me contaste sobre tu transformación...- me dijo como respuesta.

-Sigo sin comprender- dije perdiendo la paciencia.

Levanto la vista lentamente con la mandíbula tensa y con los ojos vidriosos... Se estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿No comprendes el hecho de que lo hice para que no te echaras la culpa?... ¡¿No comprendes que no te dije porque sé que vas a hacer como que todo está bien cuando en realidad tengo miedo de lo que puedas llegar a hacer el día que me transformes?!- me grito soltando las lágrimas contenidas.

Me quede sin palabras cuando oí eso... ¿Aun pensaba que la iba a matar en vez de transformarla?, ¿aun creía en lo dicho por mis hermanas?... Sentí una punzada donde debía de estar latiendo mi corazón, pero seguí con el semblante serio…

-No soy capaz de hacerte daño… Y si me hubiera echado la culpa por contarte algo que debía mantener enterrado en mi memoria…- le dije.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me pregunto con una sonrisa triste.

-Porque quería que entraras en razón- le dije de modo inconsciente-. Porque quiero que te des cuenta de el por qué quiero transformarte…- le dije para terminar.

Me vio sin comprender lo que decía, pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor y su inconsciencia sobre las consecuencias en un futuro por esto que estaba pasando entre nosotros en estos instantes.

-¿Por qué quieres transformarme?... Porque a decir verdad yo no lo sé.- me dijo ella con la voz alterada.

Eso me molesto, pero intente de pasarlo por alto. Tenía que mantener la calma o de lo contrario, terminaría con nuestra relación para siempre.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y la corrió casi en seguida.

-La razón es...- no complete la frase.

¿Cómo le explicaba que era lo más importante en mi vida y que sin ella me moriría de modo que ella entienda?.

Eso sin contar que era para evitar que la sigan maltratando esos malditos de Jared y las Trix...

-Es para protegerte...- le dije de forma directa.

Me miro y negó con la cabeza.

-No te creo.- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no crees?... Es por lo que te dijo Stella, ¿no?- le pregunte alzando la voz.

-¡Si fuera por eso ni siquiera dejaría que te acercaras!-me grito enojada.

Ahora si... Adiós a la paciencia que tenía en hasta el momento...

-¡Si tu me estas ocultando las cosas últimamente!, ¡Yo ya espero cualquier cosa!- le grite muy enojado.

Me vio ofendida y enojada... Tomo su mano izquierda y se saco el anillo, tomó mi mano y lo puso en ella.

-Si eso es lo que piensas... Vete y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi nunca más en tu vida...- me dijo de forma directa mientras señalaba la puerta.

Cerré la mano en la que tenía el anillo, SU anillo... No quería que esto sucediera.

-Musa...- dije en un susurro con arrepentimiento.

No quería que ella me dejara... No soportaría estar sin ella, pero tampoco soportaría que me mintiera y me ocultara cosas.

-Vete... Ahora.- dijo definitivamente.

-De acuerdo... Si eso es lo que quieres...- le dije.

Me aleje de ella a paso lento, destrabé la puerta y salí por ella dejándola sola en la casa a Musa.

Musa POV:

Caí de rodillas al piso cuando Riven cerro la puerta.

Toque mi mano izquierda, más precisamente el dedo anular donde ya no estaba el anillo que él me había dado.

¿Por qué le había gritado todo eso?... Sentí una punzada al corazón al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho...

Sentí que me quemaba por dentro... de tanto dolor que tengo en mi pecho... Si esto no es nada como si de verdad estuviera quemándome, no me quiero imaginar si llegaría ser transformada...

Sé que es demasiado tarde para darme cuanta de mi error...

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?!- me pregunte una y otra vez.

Empecé a llorar sin intentar de contenerlo... Necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado y siempre lo iba a hacer...

Sentí la puerta abrirse y levante la vista con la esperanza de que fuera él, pero no... Era Sam...

-Hola... ¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto al ver el estado en el que me encontraba.

Las lágrimas cayeron cada vez más rápido de mis ojos y Sam se asusto.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto angustiada.

Negué con un movimiento leve de cabeza...

Se me acerco y me abrazo con fuerza. Me tomo entre sus brazos para que me levantara del suelo.

Llore libremente en su pecho... Me sentía protegida en ese lugar...

-Dime... Por favor...- me dijo ella al oído.

-Te... Termine con... Riven...- dije entrecortado por el llanto.

Suspiro y me abrazó con más fuerza. Casi no podía respirar, en parte por el llanto y en parte por la fuerza que ella estaba ejerciendo en el abrazo para mantenerme de pie, ya que era imposible que pudiera hacerlo yo misma.

-¿Por qué terminaron?- me pregunto ella al oído.

-Empezamos a discutir... Me saqué el anillo de compromiso que él me había entregado y le grite que se vaya y que no volviera a acercarse a mi nunca más en su vida...- le respondí con la voz rota.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y seco las lágrimas que estaba derramando mientras me sonreía con tristeza.

Le de volví la sonrisa y termine de secar mis lágrimas con la manga de mi buzo.

Era extraño que Sam no estuviera diciendo que estaba feliz de que terminara con Riven, pero era mi amiga y siempre iba a decir cosas que me animaran de un modo u otro.

-Gracias...- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Para algo están las amigas...- me respondió.

Riven POV:

Me sentía como un idiota por no haberme quedado con ella... Pero preferí hacerle caso... No quería empeorar las cosas entre ella y yo.

Mire el anillo que sostenía en mi mano de nuevo y pensé en todo lo que nos gritamos... No podía creer en lo estúpido que había sido...

Sabía que si iba ahora Samanta me comía vivo, pero sentía el impulso a arriesgarme a todo con tal de estar a su lado...

-De todas las estupideces que pude haber hecho, esta fue la peor...- me dije a mi mismo.

Odiaba saber que era mi culpa, pero lo que más odiaba era saber que podría haber evitado todo lo que paso...

Mire hacia atrás para ver a Tecna parada esperando una respuesta de lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me pregunto directamente.

-...- no respondí.

-¿Sabes que si te acercas a casa Stella y Layla te van a comer vivo?- me dijo acercándose.

-Me imagine que iban a matarme...- le dije cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Me miro y suspiro con resignación.

-Creo que nada a venido a tu favor últimamente...- me dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte desconcertado.

-Me refiero a que nada de lo que te ha pasado a sido bueno... Empezando por las peleas con Jared y Darcy... Siguiendo con el ataque de Jared a Musa... Y por último esto...- dijo tomando el anillo de mi mano y mostrándomelo.

Desvié la mirada intentando de no recordar ninguno de los momentos que ella menciono.

-Sabes que haría todo por protegerla a ella y a ustedes...- le respondí.

-Yo lo sé... Pero el resto no piensa igual... Todos los demás piensan que solo lo haces por felicidad propia y que no piensas en el daño que le haces al resto...- me dijo Tecna.

-Ya sabía todo eso...- le dije.

-Todos estamos mal por lo sucedido... En especial Stella...- me dijo ella con voz suave pero triste.

-¿Por qué Stella?- le pregunte confundido.

No contestó... Y me molesto que no lo hiciera...

-Porque ella realmente quería verte feliz, igual que todos, por una vez en la vida. Además de que quería ver a Musa vestida de novia...- me dijo.

No respondí intentando de que el dolor desapareciera... Por más de que sabía que era imposible...

Sabía que era imposible borrar todos esos momentos de mi vida... Y más sabiendo que habían ocurrido por errores míos.

-Intenta de no mencionarlos... Por favor...- le pedí.

-Claro... ¿Aún te sigues echando la culpa de todo lo que pasó?- me pregunto.

-Si...- le respondí directamente.

Nunca me iba a perdonar el hecho de haber dejado que Jared la haya dañado física y psicológicamente o el hecho de haberme quedado quieto cuando Jared y Darcy aparecieron en su casa y se la llevaron... Era culpa mía lo que ella tenía que pasar...

-Sabes que nada de lo que está ocurriendo es culpa tuya... Intentaste de evitarlo todo lo que pudiste, pero todo llega en la vida.- dijo antes de entregarme el anillo.

-No tendría que haberme acercado a ella nunca...- le dije.

-¿Quien te asegura de que no estaría sufriendo más?... ¿Quien te asegura de que Jared o Darcy no la hubieran matado?... Piensa un poco Riven, lo eres todo para ella...- me dijo Tecna.

Negué con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y me acosté de espaldas sobre el pasto...

Sabía que ella siempre iba a poner a la madre y a Samanta sobre todo... Incluso sobre mi.

-Ella siempre va a preferir a la madre y a Samanta antes que a mi...- le dije.

-Eso es lo que tu crees... Ella solo quiere que tu estés feliz y tranquilo...- me dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

La mire fijamente y suspire... ¿Feliz?... Solo si estoy a su lado... ¿Tranquilo?... Nunca mientras hayan amenazas cerca de ella.

-Flora les contó la pesadilla de Musa, ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunte.

-No te equivocas... Ella tiene razón para tener miedo luego de escuchar tu historia, pero creo que tendrías que haber esperado...- me dijo Tecna mientras clavaba la mirada en el lago.

-Sé que tendría que haber esperado, pero... ¿Quienes se creen ustedes para decirle todo eso a ella?- la contraataque.

-Stella dijo que era mejor decirle antes de que sucediera algo peor...- me contesto ella con tranquilidad.

¿Algo peor?... ¿Qué cosa peor pudo haber sucedido en vez de esto?... No era capaz de matarla o de ocultarla del mundo... No sería capaz de hacerlo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno... Eso es todo por el momento...

Por alguna extraña razón siento que me van a matar después de leer este capítulo... ¿Sera por la amenaza de una amiga?...

Como sea... ¡Espero ansiosa sus reviews!

Besos!


	8. Revelaciones

Hola! Como están? Bueno... Jeje, 'n.n... Creo que nadie tomo bien el hecho de que Musa y Riven terminaran... Espero que me perdonen por el hecho, pero yo solo escribí lo que mi mente mandaba... También quiero contestar los reviews sin que me lleguen a matar luego... Se los pido de corazón T_T

Reviews:

winxmusa: En estos capítulos vas a sentir mucha pena por ambas partes... Besos y cuidate amiga.

Guest: Siempre vas a tener duda de lo que va a suceder mientras leas mis historias... Siento hacerlo T_T... Besos!

Happy Momosho: Bueno... Mmm... Primero: No me mates T_T... Precisas que escriba la historia para saber como va a terminar, no?... Segundo: Espero poder cumplir con esta promesa que te voy a hacer... VOY A LOGRAR QUE VUELVAN EN 3 CAPÍTULOS... Sino la cumplo puedes matarme de la forma que quieras T-T... Besos!

Le quiero agradecer al resto de las personas que leen este fic... También a Meli por ayudarme a hacerlo... Te Amo Meli!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella no me dice nada, mas solo bajó la mirada, ya con eso es suficiente para mi. Me pare y me fui de vista de ella... Lo que precisaba era estar solo...

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- me pregunto gritando ya que estaba lejos de ella.

No le respondí... Lo único que me faltaba era que mi hermana se comportara como una madre.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, esta vez iba a alejarme lo más que pueda de todo... Eso era lo que quería desde un principio, pero debido a la presciencia de mi hermana no lo había podido.

Más dentro del bosque vi unos trozos de cuerda con sangre seca y me acerque a ver por curiosidad, pero en cuanto me acercaba empecé a reconocer el débil olor que la sangre desprendía... Ese olor era de la sangre de _Musa_... Me acerque, tome el pedazo de cuerda y un trozo de tela que estaba tirado allí con algo de sangre, los observe con detenimiento hasta que recordé la vez que había aparecido Jared y Darcy en su casa llevándosela de mi lado...

Cerré los ojos al recordar con rabia la cara de Jared al tenerla entre sus brazos dejándola sin respirar casi... Cerré fuertemente la mano en donde estaba el trozo de tela y de cuerda, la rabia me estaba consumiendo... ¿Qué tan estúpido podría llegar a ser antes de que le pase algo peor?... ¿Antes de que la maten por estar a mi lado?...

Solté lo que quedaba de cuerda y de tela. Ya no podía volver a atrás y evitar esto que estaba sucediendo en este momento... Lo único que pedía era que Samanta sea capaz de evitar que Jared y las Trix se acerquen a ella, que sea capaz de ocultarla de ellos...

Suspire... Por lo menos sabía que Samanta la iba a proteger mejor que yo... Además de que tenía el apoyo de toda su manada, en cambio yo no tenía todo el apoyo de mi familia... Menos después de lo ocurrido con Musa...

-Creo que tiene razón Tecna... Nada de lo que ha pasado desde que conocí a mi Musa ha sido bueno...- me dije a mi mismo en un murmullo inaudible para el resto de los seres vivos a mi alrededor.

Nunca en toda mi existencia me arrepentiría de haberme acercado a ella y de haberla hecho sonreír más de un millón de veces... Porque ella era, es y sera por siempre la razón de mi existencia inmortal.

Volví a la realidad al sentir como la fina lluvia empezaba a mojarme lentamente... Genial... El día se pone de acuerdo a mis emociones...

Seguí caminando intentando no pensar en nada que me haga ir hasta la casa de Musa para saber si estaba sana y salva...

Tenía que controlar este impulso de protección que me estaba alarmando poco a poco... Me estaba poniendo nervioso el no saber como se encontraba... Solo esperaba que Samanta siguiera con ella.

Musa POV:

Después de haberme calmado un poco, me recosté en la cama para poder pensar en lo que le había dicho a Riven antes de que le gritara que se fuera de mi vida...

Me sorprendió el hecho de que me haya hecho caso... Por lo general Riven hacía lo contrarió a lo que le decía...

-_Esta vez si que metí la pata hasta el fondo..._- pensé al cerrar los ojos para alejarme de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Sentía como se iba formando un agujero en mi corazón al no saber donde estaba o como estaba... Yo sabía que él no sería capaz de hacer ninguna locura, o eso quería creer...

Quería convencerme a mi misma de que no se lastimaría por algo que no era su culpa... Pero cada vez me angustiaba más por no saberlo... No sabía si se había ido de la ciudad o se había quedado en ella...

A decir verdad no sabía como se podían lastimar o matar a los vampiros... Eso Riven nunca me lo había dicho y/o mencionado.

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta principal... Sabía que Sam no era porque se había tenido que ir por una emergencia que ocurrió en grupo de ella, también sabía que Riven no era porque iba a cumplir su promesa de alejarse de mi...

Baje a abrir la puerta para ver quien era... No podía ser irrespetuosa con el mundo.

Abrí y me lleve la sorpresa de que era mi hermano quien estaba detrás con con expresión preocupada...

-Hola...- lo salude cuando me hice a un lado para que pasara.

Paso y se quedo viéndome fijamente... Preocupado, pero a la vez serio...

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-¿Te hizo daño?- me pregunto él.

-¿Qué?...- le pregunte desconcertada.

-Riven... ¿Te hizo algún daño?- me pregunto de nuevo mientras me observaba con detenimiento.

Suspire... Él no me había hecho nada, sin embargo yo lo había lastimado a él al alejarlo de mi...

Mire a Helia y me aleje un poco... No es que no quisiera que mi hermano supiera, es que no quería que se armara una guerra entre ellos por culpa mía.

-No...- le dije en un murmullo.

Se acerco y me abrazo de tal forma que mi cabeza estuviera oculta en su pecho... ¿Flora les habría contado todo?... Solo esperaba que no les haya contado sobre el sueño...

Me acarició el cabello y besó mi cabeza de forma que me hizo recordar a mi mamá cuando era pequeña.

-¿Qué sucedió después de que Flora se fue?- me pregunto.

-Nada importante... Discutimos... Nos gritamos...- comencé a decir angustiada-. Me quite el anillo de compromiso y se lo di mientras le decía que se fuera y que no volviera a acercarse a mi nunca más en su vida...- termine mientras me soltaba a llorar de nuevo.

-Shh... Tranquila... No me gusta verte así...- me dijo con la voz un poco alterada.

Trate de tranquilizarme, pero solo lograba lo contrarió... ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haberle gritado todo eso?¿Por qué no me pude guardar todo ese enojo momentáneo?.

-No sé que hacer.- le dije.

Me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y me tomo entre sus brazos para luego depositarme sobre el sillón de tres plazas.

Helia se sentó en el suelo a mi lado.

-¿Qué no sabes que hacer?...- me pregunto sin comprender.

-No sé que hacer... Porque no sé si ir y buscarlo a Riven para arreglar todo o quedarme aquí y ahogarme con tanto arrepentimiento de tengo dentro de mi...- le dije.

-Lo mejor sería que esperaras un tiempo... Quizás 2 semanas... Para ver si se calmo todo- me dijo él.

-¿Qué pasa si se hace daño?...- le pregunte.

Estaba esa posibilidad, pero me quería convencer de que con todos los años que había vivido había aprendido que la vida sigue a pesar de sufrir.

-Sé que no es capaz de hacer alguna locura con el fin de matarse.- me respondió acariciando mi mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas.

-No sé... Creo que tienes razón, después de todo... Tu lo conoces mejor que yo...- le dije con una sonrisa suave.

-Él es bastante cerrado con las personas... No le cuenta a todo el mundo lo que le pasa... Solo contigo es abierto, en cambio conmigo es un poco abierto...- me dijo Helia levantando levemente sus hombros.

Lo mire sin comprender del todo lo que decía... ¿No se suponía que convivió muchos más años con ellos que conmigo?...

-No comprendo lo que dices.- le dije.

-Riven siempre calló todo... Si no es porque lo presionamos para que nos digiera como lo transformaron, ni enterados estábamos de todo lo que le había pasado...- me dijo como explicación.

Cerré los ojos intentando no recordar cada palabra que él había mencionado cuando me contó sobre su transformación...

Me gustaría que él no hubiera sufrido tanto... Que hubiera tenido más o menos ''normal'' como la tenía yo hasta el momento...

-¿Flora les contó todo?...- le pregunte esperanzada de que no les haya contado el sueño que había tenido.

-No exactamente... Le falto decirnos lo que soñaste... Ella solo dijo que habías tenido un sueño, pero que no te lo acordabas.- me dijo mirándome tranquilamente.

Le de volví la mirada mientras una sonrisa se formaba inconscientemente en mi rostro... ¿Por qué lograban sacarme una sonrisa en el momento más duro?

-Me gustaría saber como sería Riven si no estuviera aquí...- dije después de un rato en silencio.

-Sería cerrado y seguiría ocultando sus emociones...- me respondió Helia.

-¿Sería malo que me fuera de la ciudad?- le pregunte.

Siempre había tenido es pregunta en mente, pero nunca me había animado a cuestionarlo. Bueno en verdad nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad como la que sentía en esos momentos.

-Si... Y no solo por Riven, sino por todos nosotros que te apreciamos y te queremos como parte de la familia...- me respondió él automáticamente y sin dudarlo.

Eso me hizo sonreír aún más porque sabía que nunca me iban a abandonar, que nunca me iban a juzgar por ser humana y sobre todo que me iban a intentar protegerme por más difícil que se ponga la situación.

-¿Tanto me quieren ustedes?- le pregunte.

-Te queremos más de lo que pensábamos posible...Tu nos has cambiado la vida sin que supiéramos... A pesar de todas las luchas internas que hubieron te aceptamos tal como eres.- me dijo él con una sonrisa.

Lo mire sorprendida... ¿Se habían peleado entre ellos por mi culpa?...

-¿Qué problemas?.- le pregunte.

-Riven desde un principio quiere transformarte en uno de nosotros... Tiene miedo a perderte por una estupidez que comete... Y no lo culpo, yo también quise que te transforme desde el inicio para que nada, ni siquiera el tiempo, me separe de mi hermana... No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti.- me dijo.

Quise llorar en el momento en que me dijo eso. Yo tampoco quería estar separada de mi hermano y mucho menos de Riven... Pero el destino se las empeño para que me separe de lo que más quiero en la vida por una discusión estúpida que podría haber evitado si hubiera sido sincera con él y no le hubiera ocultado ese sueño.

-Me tengo que ir... Pero te aseguro que en la noche si puedo vengo...- me dijo mientras se paraba del suelo.

-No es obligación que lo hagas...- le dije cuando estaba parado al lado de la puerta.

-Lo haré porque quiero.- dijo como respuesta antes de irse.

Me quedé en silencio pensando en todo lo que habíamos dicho... Realmente era un hermano y buen amigo Helia.

Riven POV:

Estaba por la plaza de la ciudad cuando pude divisar a Samanta... Genial... Este día iba de mal en peor.

Se ve que me reconoció porque empezó a caminar hacia mi.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte una vez que se había acercado.

-Nada en especial...- me respondió con indiferencia y enfado en la voz.

Estaba enojada y no la culpaba... ¿Quien no querría matarme luego de lo que le hice a Musa?...

-Entonces, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de alejarte y dejarme solo?- le pregunte un poco irritado por el olor a perro mojado que largaba ella de forma inconsciente.

-No hasta que me expliques que paso anoche con Musa para que ella terminara contigo...- me dijo de forma clara y directa.

Fruncí el ceño en forma de enojo cuando dijo eso... ¿Ahora íbamos a romper el pacto que hicimos de protegerla sobre todo?.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?.- le pregunte para ver hasta que punto podía llegar a aguantar ella sin intentar agredirme físicamente.

-No creo que influya demasiado... Total, ya paso lo que el destino tenía preparado.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si, eso creo... Ella te contó todo lo que paso, ¿cierto?.- le pregunte.

-Si... A decir verdad creo que esta vez fue ella la que cometió el error mayor...- dijo mientras caminaba y se sentaba en una banca que estaba cerca del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos parados.

La seguí y me senté a su lado.

Musa solo cometió un error y fue el mentirme... En cambio yo cometí el error de empezar a luchar con ella por algo que no tenía sentido alguno.

-¿Crees qué ella al haberme ocultado la verdad cometió el mayor error de todos?.- le pregunte con sorpresa.

-Si... No importa cuanto se hallan gritado... Lo que importa es quien inicio todo eso y en este caso fue Musa al ocultarte la verdad y mentirte sobre el hecho de que no se acordaba.- me respondió de forma coherente Samanta.

-¿Te explico por qué no me lo dijo desde un inicio?..- le pregunte con la esperanza de que me respondiera con palabras coherentes lo que le había cruzado por la mente en aquel momento.

Se quedo callada y desvió la mirada hacia un punto muerto del paisaje que nos rodeaba.

-No entendí del todo a lo que se refirió con esta frase: ''No quiero que sienta más dolor de lo que ya siente...''- dijo ella cuando volvió a mirarme fijamente.

La mire con frialdad... ''No quiero que sienta más dolor de lo que ya siente''... No sentía dolor, sino miedo... Miedo a que me vuelvan a arrebatar lo que más quiero en el mundo...

-Me tengo que ir... Cuando lo entiendas, me lo haces saber... ¿Vale?- me dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar.

-Vale...- dije en un murmullo inaudible para el resto de las personas.

Me pare y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo... Creo que esta noche voy a divagar por la ciudad...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Espero que les halla gustado y que halla valido la espera :D

Espero que no las halla hecho esperar tanto tiempo... Las quiero!

Hasta la próxima!


	9. Reconciliación

Hola! Cómo han estado?

Quiero contestar reviews y aclarar algunas cosas en ello:

winxmusa: Espero que no me asesines como piensa hacerlo Happy Momosho... En muchas cosas tiene la culpa Musa y en muchas otras tiene la culpa Riven... Era eso lo que quería aclararte.

Eugesilva: Si es triste muchas veces la realidad de un mundo... Pero por suerte mi cabeza crea muchas cosas para hacer que no sean tan impactantes los capítulos.

Cerezo: Hola! Y bienvenida... Me alegra que te guste la saga... Se van a reconciliar, no te preocupes ;)

Como siempre un saludo a todas las lectoras y disculpas por no actualizar tan seguido... Pero a partir de mayo todas las semanas un nuevo cap!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riven POV:

Me apoyé en la pared de un callejón entre dos edificios abandonados en un intento de protegerme de la lluvia.

-_¡Este debe de ser el peor día de mi vida!_- pensé.

Lo único que me faltaba era que Helia aparezca y me haga un cuestionario de el por qué había peleado con su hermana.

Sentí la presencia de alguien, pero no supe quién era por la mezcla de olores que había en el ambiente o le porque se acercaba a este callejón.

-Hasta que te encuentro- dijo una voz masculina.

Creo que este día está en mi contra... Lo único que me había traído eran problemas y sermones de todo en mundo.

Se acerco a pesar de la lluvia, no sabía con que intención venía... Así que me puse a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo... No vengo a atacarte ni nada por el estilo... Sólo vine a aclarar dudas.. dijo una vez que se había colocado delante de mi.

-Dime...- le contesté.

Me arriesgue a que me preguntara cualquier cosa.

Me miro serio, pero comprensivo... Era extraña su mirada, pero me dejaba algo claro, ya había hablado con Musa.

-¿Por qué no detuviste está locura?.- me pregunto después de un rato en silencio.

-La intente de detener pero ella es insistente... Nos hubiera ahorrado todo esto si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho.- le respondí de la manera más directa.

Deje de estar a la defensiva cuando él soltó un suspiro, el cual, parecía de cansancio y resignación. Pero no entendía a que venía ese suspiro.

-Deberías de ir a hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas...- me dijo como consejo.

-Ella me dijo que no me vuelva a acercar a ella nunca más en mi vida... Y pienso cumplir esa norma.- le dije.

Negó con un movimiento leve de cabeza dándome a entender que debía ignorar esa regla.

-Rompe la regla y ve a arreglar esto... No quiero ver ni enterarme que mi hermana derramo una lágrima, ¿entendido?.- me dijo de forma directa.

Asentí y comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa de ella con las manos en los bolsillos agarrando fuertemente el anillo de compromiso que le pertenecía a ella. Me iba a encargar de que ese anillo vuelva a su mano para coronar su dedo anular de su mano izquierda de forma única.

Ya me encontraba corriendo por más de que sabía que tenía que ir lento, pero me costaba una fuerza inmensa controlar el impulso que corría por mis venas vacías de querer verla.

No solo tenía que controlar el impulso sino que también debía de tener cuidado de que no haya nadie con ella... Tenía que evitar más peleas o enfrentamientos de algún modo que pueda perjudicar mi relación con ella.

Estando muy cerca de la casa pude darme cuenta de que estaba sola y durmiendo tranquilamente... eso me aliviaba enormemente por 2 razones: 1) No había ninguna persona que la este lastimando o oculta para hacerlo... 2) Podía hablar con ella claramente y resolver todas las diferencias que tenemos lo antes posible.

Llegue a la casa y entre sigilosamente por la puerta delantera para llevarme la sorpresa de que se encontraba profundamente dormida en el sillón de tres plazas sin abrigo alguno.

Me acerque y le acaricie la cabeza con dulzura mientras la observaba dormir... Sería mejor que la llevara a su habitación y la acostara para evitar que se enferme o algo.

La tome en brazos delicadamente para evitar que se diera cuenta de mi presencia de forma brusca... iba a esperar a que se despertara para hablar con ella...

Musa POV:

Desperté al sentir la puerta de habitación cerrarse. Me asuste al darme cuanta de que me encontraba en ella y no en la sala acostada en el sillón como estaba antes de dormirme.

Me pare y empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta cuando de repente se abrió de golpe logrando que soltara un grito por la impresión, era una figura masculina la que se encontraba parada en la puerta, pero no sabía quien era ya que no había ninguna luz prendida.

-Por fin despiertas...- dijo esa persona.

Me sorprendí al reconocer la voz. No podía ser que estuviera aquí después de todo lo que nos gritamos y dijimos... Así que me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunte de forma directa.

-Quiero hablar contigo...- dijo él con voz seria y firme.

-¿Por qué?.- le pregunte de forma inconsciente.

Quería saber el porque pero a la vez no me importaba... Quería arreglar todo el problema que había entre nosotros pero no sabía que hacer para demostrarle lo arrepentida que estaba de haber terminado con él.

-Porque no puedo estar lejos de ti sabiendo que estas triste...- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

Me quede quieta en el lugar donde me encontraba mientras bajaba la mirada y sonreía de mantera tierna internamente ante las palabras dichas por Riven... Era extraño ver que él asumiera de aquel modo como se sentía. Pero lo más extraño era que lo digiera de frente y no por medio de sus hermanos.

-Sé que te debo una disculpa por reaccionar de ese modo...- comenzó diciendo una vez que estuvo parado cerca de mi- Sé que debía esperar para contarte la historia de mi pasado, sé que tendría que haber sido paciente y haber respetado tu decisión cuando me dijiste que no me ibas a decir de que se trataban tus pesadillas... Lo siento...- dijo mientras caía de rodillas frente a mi.

Le acaricie el cabello ya que tenía la cabeza gacha, de modo que me impedía acariciarle la mejilla.

Se notaba por su todo de voz que estaba arrepentido y me hubiera gustado responderle pero mi cerebro no enviaba ordenes de emitir sonido...

-Lo siento... Por favor... Dame una segunda oportunidad... No quiero perderte... No podría seguir viviendo sin ti, Musa...- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Parecía que quería llorar, pero su naturaleza no le permitía hacerlo... Así que lo hice por él...

Comencé a llorar de forma silenciosa, pero Riven se dio cuanta en seguida de que derramaba lágrimas ya que levanto la vista de forma inmediata del suelo para verme derramarlas sin intentar detenerlas. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando me abrazó por la cintura aún estando arrodillado para ocultar su mirada en mi estomago, casi rozando mi pecho.

-Te... Te perdono...- le dije.

Levantó la vista para clavarla en la mía. No era normal que alguien con su actitud actué de esa forma, por lo menos no delante de personas...

Controle mi llanto para poder hablar.

-Soy yo la que debo pedirte disculpas a ti igual... No debía ocultarte las cosas... No tendría que haberte gritado de la forma en que lo hice... Y no tendría que haberte dicho que te alejaras de mi... ¡Lo eres todo para mi!... Sé que esta en tu derecho creerme o no... Pero es la verdad...- le dije con la sonrisa más tierna que pude hacer en ese momento.

Se paro y me acurruco en su pecho... En ese instante me sentí completa...

-¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia?...- me pregunto mientras me mostraba el anillo.

Asentí incapaz de emitir sonido. Tomó mi mano izquierda para colocar el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y me jalo suavemente de la muñeca para besarme de forma tierna pero a la vez demandante...

Me estaba demostrando a través del beso todo lo que no podía expresar en palabras... Y eso me encantaba.

Se separo y me tomo en brazos para colocarme de nuevo en la cama... Pensé que iba a hacerme suya pero solo me coloco en ella para echarse a mi lado para que duerma un poco ya que había tenido un choque de emociones muy fuertes en menos de media hora...

-No voy a hacer nada referido al tema... Ya vamos a tener tiempo para eso.- dijo con picardía mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente.

Me sonroje al recordar de que se refería a la noche de bodas y me sonroje más al caer en la cuenta de que esa noche iba a ser única en mi vida, ya que me iba a entregar en cuerpo y alma a la persona que más quiero en el mundo. No debía de olvidar de que me iba a hacer disfrutar (o eso quiero creer) en esa noche a más no poder...

Caí dormida en sus brazos pensando en esa noche... Pero a la vez rezando no soñar nada referido al tema... No quería que me viera como una pervertida...

Riven POV:

La vi dormir tranquilamente con las mejillas apenas rojas... Cerré los ojos y la abracé un poco más fuerte para poder sentir su respiración contra mi piel.

Sentí el sonido de un rayo chocando contra el suelo... Era débil el sonido así que supuse que fue en el bosque y no en la ciudad donde corren riesgo las personas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Vi sus mejillas encendidas, soltó un pequeño gemido y se restregó contra mi pierna... Era la primera vez que la veía reaccionar de esa manera, pero sabía el porque tenía esa reacción y no pude evitar sonreír con ternura y picardía.

-No es tan inocente después de todo...- pensé y solté una pequeña risa al momento que ella soltaba otro gemido... Pero este era mucho más alto el anterior y se comenzó a restregar contra mi de forma continua.

Soltó un último gemido luego de haber dicho mi nombre en un grito.

Se tranquilizo después de un rato y siguió durmiendo...

Más tarde le preguntaría al respecto.

En ese instante despertó.

Musa POV:

Desperté después de haber tenido un sueño húmedo... Lo peor de todo era de que estaba más que consciente de que Riven se había dado cuenta de ello quiera o no...

Sentí una caricia en mi espalda logrando que me estremezca.

-Eres un poco pervertida...- me dijo en voz baja pero con un poco de excitación.

Solté una risita nerviosa y avergonzada... ¿Por qué siempre tenía que soñar con cosas que no quiero?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo... Siento haberlo entregado tarde!

Les prometo que a partir de mayo voy a actualizar todas las semanas... ¡ES UNA PROMESA!

Besos y nos vemos en la próxima!


	10. Explicaciones

Hola! Cómo están?

Bueno... A contestar reviews:

Cerezo: A mi también me alegra que mi mente halla hecho que regresaran... Y como mencione anteriormente, a partir de mayo todas las semanas un cap nuevo! Besos y cuidate!

Winxmusa: NO voy a poner escenas subidas de tono hasta la luna de miel... Yo también me imagine esa parte, pero no llore (casi, pero logre contenerme XD)... Besos y cuidate!

Un saludo inmenso a todas las lectoras y en especial a Meli que es quien me ayuda siempre en los capítulos... Te quiero muchísimo Meli!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Musa POV:

Levante la mirada para ver como sonreía con perversidad mientras me de volvía la mirada de la misma manera. ¿Tan notorio había sido que tuve un sueño húmedo?... Sentí algo líquido entre mis piernas que respondió la pregunta nunca formulada... Me había corrido sobre su pierna estando en mi sueño aún.

-Siento haber tenido ese sueño...- le dije sinceramente.

-Es normal en los humanos tenerlos...- dijo de forma tranquilizante pero a la vez burlón.

Desvíe la mirada hacia su pecho e intente que mi mente dejara de crear escenas subidas de tono entre Riven y yo en nuestra ''Luna de Miel''... Era extraño pero sentía unas ganas inmensas de comenzar a mover mis caderas para crear un rose entre su pierna y mi intimidad...

Sentí como su mano bajo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi muslo para después volver a subir una y otra vez logrando que me calmara un poco...

-Debes aprender a dominarte a ti misma...- me dijo Riven mientras colocaba su mano libre en mi mejilla para que levantara el rostro.

-Lo sé...- le respondí con un suspiro.

A decir verdad era la primera vez en mi vida que tenía un sueño de este tipo pero no sabía como decirle para que me entendiera... En realidad, no sabía como se lo tomaría si se lo digiera..

-Es la primera vez que me pasa...- le dije en un murmullo.

Soltó una risita y me beso con dulzura. Pero no sabía con que intención lo había hecho, si era para callarme o porque quería hacerlo.

Me removí entre sus brazos para acomodar mejor mi cuerpo para la comodidad de ambos.

Me separe de él al recordar algo...

-¿Tus hermanos saben lo que ocurrió?...- le pregunte con curiosidad.

Se quedo serio de repente, se mostró sorprendido ante tal pregunta... Creo que debí haber esperado un poco para hacer esa pregunta.

-Flora les contó todo, entonces si me acerco a mi casa me comen vivo...- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Me quede sin palabras ante lo dicho por él... ¿Tanto les había afectado nuestra rotura?... Y en todo caso es a mi a quien deberían de quererse comer viva, después de todo... Soy yo la que causo todo este problema, el cual, se había resuelto de una forma pacífica y feliz.

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunte.

-Seguramente sea porque te quieren más a ti que a mi...- me dijo de modo de respuesta.

-No creo que me quieran tanto como dices.- le corregí.

Negó con un movimiento suave de cabeza y abrió los ojos con pereza.

-Créeme que si...- me dijo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte.

Si tenía que creerle quería una razón para hacerlo.

Hizo una mueca y me miro de forma extraña.

-Stella, Bloom y Roxy te ve como una muñeca... Tecna y Layla te ven como una gran amiga... Flora y Helia te ven como su hermana menor... El resto no comprende como no te he vuelto loca...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-En resumen: me ven como un objeto de porcelana que solo se puede admirar...- le dije como afirmación.

-Mmm... Si...- dijo él en respuesta mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

Sonreí pero me sentí mal al escuchar eso... ¿No se suponía que tendrían que quererlo más al él que a mi?¿No se supone que soy la extraña que se metió en sus vidas?... Ni modo, ellos tenían una mente extraña, pero aún así, los quería a todos por igual... Claro que había una excepción con Riven.

-¿Por qué no te quieren a ti?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Según ellos, yo tengo un carácter de mierda y no sé como tratar a la gente de mi alrededor...- dijo con la voz claramente calmada.

Me quede callada para que no se deprimiera, pero no parecía estarlo... Tenía que haber más de una razón para que no lo quieran, pero... ¿Cuáles podrían ser?

Baje la vista y me puse seria en ese instante intentado de encontrar todas las razones por lo que no lo querían o, más bien, una razón concreta y firme de el porque no.

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunto.

-No creo que esa la única razón por la cual no te quieren...- le dije.

Me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos para poder dormirme de nuevo... Era lo que quería hacer.

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro intentando de que me de vuelta para que lo viera o algo. Pero preferí quedarme así para no molestarlo. Por más de que él quisiera verme no lo iba a conseguir.

Suspiro y sacó su mano de mi hombro. Se paró y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero se quedo parado antes de llegar a ella.

No me moleste en preguntarle porque lo hacía, por más que quisiera saberlo... Era preferible quedarme con la duda a que me diga la verdad.

-Cuando despiertes te voy a decir el porque no me quieren tanto como a ti...- dijo antes de atravesarla.

Suspire aun con los ojos cerrados y con las hipótesis en la mente... ¿Qué tan complicado sería decirme eso?... Cuando era -a mi parecer- fácil de explicar, pero decidí ignorarlo e intente dormir que era lo que me faltaba. Después de todo... No había descansado casi nada por el sueño improvisto que había tenido a mitad de la noche.

Riven POV:

¿Cómo le podía explicar?... Porque por más que parezca fácil no lo era, y eso me molestaba, porque si se lo decía con las palabras que realmente iban no me iba a entender... Y se lo tendría que explicar una vez más con palabras más sencillas, las cuales, no encontraba.

-¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme eso?...- me pregunte a mi mismo en voz baja para no despertarla.

No era un tema del cual me gusta hablar… 1) ella se iba a echar la culpa, 2) era Roxy la que menos me quería por haberle salvado la vida, y 3) era más extraño de lo que parecía desde mi punto de vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien... Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el 10 cap...

Espero con ansias sus reviews...

Hasta la próxima semana!

Chau!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Como están? Bueno... A contestar reviews!

winxmusa: Bueno... Si, voy a intentar de poner en la luna de miel lo más pasado de tono y explicito posible... Y en cuento a lo de Riven... Lo siento :( no te puedo decir...

Le quiero agradecer al resto de las personas que leen este fic... También a Meli por ayudarme a hacerlo... Te Amo Meli!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riven POV:

Era extraña desde el punto en que no es que no me quieran, sino que no soportaban mi actitud con ellos, era eso lo que no les gustaba de mi. Pero no iba a cambiar por que ellos lo digan, total, es mi elección cambiar o no, lo único que podía hacer era esperar impaciente el día en que iba a transformar a Musa para poder demostrarles eso que ellos no sabían que tenía...

Pero la única forma de hacerlo era estar junto a ella un día entero, pero ellos nunca lo permitirían mientras siga siendo humana...

-¿Por qué tiene que ser confuso?- me pregunte a mi mismo.

Solté un suspiro y me senté en el sofá de una plaza mirando un punto fijo de la pared.

Sentí ruidos en la cocina y me pare en seguida, fui a la cocina para ver que ocurría. Una vez allá, vi a Jared en el centro de la habitación sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte viéndolo fijamente.

-Vine de pasada..- respondió como si nada.

Me de volvió la mirada y me puse a la defensiva... ''Vine de pasada''... ¿No se le podría haber ocurrido otra excusa mejor?... Además, no era un niño de 3 años que no sabe lo que le dicen y/o con que intenciones lo dicen.

-¿Te crees que te voy a dejar llevártela de nuevo?... Estas loco si lo crees así...- le dije acercándome con cautela.

-Sabía que dirías eso...- dijo antes de tirarse encima mío.

Caímos al suelo dándonos un golpe que cualquier humano consideraría letal, pero eso no fue nada para nosotros ya que nos empezamos a golpear y a intentar de morder el cuello del otro.

Cuando lo tome desprevenido lo lancé al patio para no destrozar nada dentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le volví a preguntar.

¡Tenía que saber esa respuesta! No me iba a perdonar si algo le pasa a Musa mientras yo este presente... Ya cometí ese error una vez y no lo vuelvo a cometer, no vuelvo a arriesgar la vida de Musa de nuevo cuando puedo evitarlo.

-Preciso arreglar una cuenta pendiente contigo en este momento y para siempre.- dijo mientras se volvía a lanzar contra mi.

Me golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo en un intento de dejarme inmóvil contra el, salvo que, no era tan fácil dejarme quieto...

Lo empuje con las piernas logrando hacer que saliera de encima cayendo lejos de mi...

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que logre dejarlo en el piso inmóvil.

-Creo que te deje muy en claro aquella vez que no iba a dejar que la lastimes de nuevo, y pienso mantener mi palabra hasta el día en que deje de vivir.- le dije antes de darme la vuelta.

Camine en dirección a la casa de Musa ignorando todo movimiento que él estaba realizando para irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Espero que les halla gustado y que halla valido la espera :D

Espero que no las halla hecho esperar tanto tiempo... Las quiero!

Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Como están? Bueno... A contestar reviews!

musawinx: Es normal que no les agrade la actitud porque en el dibujito no les agradaba nada de él XD... Aun así me encanta saber que me pones cuestiones algo complicadas de explicar :D Besos y cuidate!

Eugesilva: Esta más que dicho que Jared nunca en la vida le va a ganar a Riven... Antes tire la historia a la basura ;). Besos y cuidate :D

Le quiero agradecer al resto de las personas que leen este fic... También a Meli por ayudarme a hacerlo... Te Amo Meli!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riven POV:

Cerré la puerta una vez que entre a la casa y me dirigí a su habitación para confirmar que a ella no le había ocurrido nada mientras yo luchaba con Jared... No iba a consentir que le hicieran daño mientras yo esté allí para defenderla, para cuidarla y sobre todo para acompañarla en las buenas y en las malas.

Entre a su habitación y la vi dormir tranquilamente... ¿Cómo es que puede estar dormida aún cuando con Jared nos golpeamos y destruimos muchas cosas haciendo el ruido suficiente para despertarla?... Era mejor así.

Me senté al borde de la cama y le removí un mechón de su cabello que se encontraba sobre su nariz impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Parece que todo en este mundo se hubiera congelado en cuanto vi que su mano buscaba (aún en sueño) el contacto de la mía. La acerque lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera tomarla con la suya, y me sorprendió ver como la acariciaba con ternura y delicadeza.

Sonreí ante ese gesto tan tierno que ella estaba realizando en ese instante. Parecía una bebé que se durmió con su juguete favorito... Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida...

Pero aun así verla a ella me recordaba a mi hermana... No sabía el porque pero era así.

No me molestaba en absoluto ya que ella no lo sabía o no se daba cuenta de ello, pero me impedía de cierto modo ser abierto con ella. Era extraño verla de ese modo, pero era así como la veía... Como una niña pequeña a la cual hay que proteger y guiarla siempre...

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones que mandaba tras cada caricia que ella dejaba en al dorso de mi mano.

Abrí los ojos y me encontra con los suyos. Desvió la mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y se sonrojo levemente logrando que soltara una risita a la vez.

-Incluso dormida necesito estar en contacto contigo.- se dijo para sí misma en un murmullo.

-Yo haría lo mismo si durmiera.- le dije con un tono de voz dulce pero a la vez un tanto burlón.

-Te voy a ir a hacer el desayuno.- le dije soltando su mano con delicadeza y saliendo del cuarto.

Musa POV:

Definitivamente alga en mi mente tenía que pasar para que quisiera estar con la mano de Riven entre las mías...

No le di importancia y me levante para poder cambiarme de ropa e ir a desayunar.

Una vez pronta baje las escaleras de dos en dos. Estaba por cruzar la puerta de la cocina cuando veo que hay cosas rodas esparcidas por el piso de la misma.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- le pregunte a Riven.

-Tuve un encuentro improvisto con Jared.- dijo como si nada.

-Y jugaron a las luchas dentro de mi casa.- le dije algo enojada.

Suspiro. Tomó la bandeja con el desayuno con una mano y me alzó con la otra una vez que estuvo cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Espero que les halla gustado y que haya valido la espera :D

Espero que no las haya hecho esperar tanto tiempo... Las quiero!

Hasta la próxima!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Como están? Bueno... A contestar reviews!

musawinx: La verdad es que si! Es muy lindooooooooooo! Y si... Hay muchas cosas que no sé como explicarte 'n.n... Bueno, Chau!

Le quiero agradecer al resto de las personas que leen este fic... También a Meli por ayudarme a hacerlo... Te Amo Meli!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Musa POV:

Una vez que me tomo con su brazo, camino en silencio hacia la sala y me colocó colocó con delicadeza en el sillón de tres plazas para que desayunara.

Me di cuenta de que quería terminar de limpiar y ordenar todo en la cocina él solo. Detalle que valore mucho.

Tomé la bandeja con mis manos y la coloque sobre mi falda para poder comer mientras él hacia algo que yo quería hacer para ayudarlo de alguna manera.

-Deja que yo lo haga...- le pedí cuando vi que se paro en la puerta de la cocina.

-No es necesario... Ya casi termino.- dijo como si no importara el asunto.

-Riven...- murmure de forma inaudible y poco comprensible.

Odiaba que no me dejara hacer las cosas, pero más odiaba que me tratara como una niña. Bueno, no siempre me molestaba por eso, pero en este caso si me molesto.

Bufe y comencé a comer el desayuno sin decir nada más. ¿Qué caso tenía?, si después de todo me iba a seguir diciendo que no.

Sonrió satisfecho y entro a la cocina a terminar de limpiar el desastre que él y Jared habían causado luchando dentro de casa.

-¿Para qué vino Jared?- le pregunte sin miedo a la respuesta.

-Quería hablar conmigo..- dijo.

-''¿En verdad cree que me voy a creer esa mentira?... Que poco ingenioso que sos Riven...''- pensé con cierta tristeza.

No podía creer que me mintiera de esa manera y en la cara en cima.

-Y... ¿De qué quería hablar?... Ya que por algo terminaron a los golpes..- dije.

-No importa...- dijo con la voz firme y seria.

Hice una mueca y deje la bandeja en la mesa de té... ¿Qué razón existiría para que no me digiera?. Solo quería saber por sí lo podía ayudar en algo, pero se ve que Riven no quería recibir ayuda de nadie... Era eso o estaba yo en peligro...

_Peligro..._

Esa palabra me asustó pero a la vez me ayudo a comprender el por qué él no quería decirme... No quería exponerme al peligro de nuevo...

-¿Acaso es peligroso que sepa?- le pregunte sin controlar las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-Si... Musa... Por favor... ¿Podemos olvidarnos del tema?...- me pregunto Riven.

-De acuerdo...- dije con desaliento.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, pero no molesto... Era tolerante el silencio que había ente nosotros.

Después de 15 o 20 minutos, Riven vino y se sentó a mi lado.

Riven POV:

Me senté a su lado para poder estar con ella... No sabía cuando Jared iba a intentar atacarla de nuevo, y eso era lo que me tenía inquieto.

La mire con ternura, pero ella tenía la cabeza y la mirada gacha. Acerqué mi mano a su cabeza y le acaricie el cabello con ternura. Soltó un suspiro y se acomodo sobre mi pecho, se ve que esta agotada.

Pose mi mano sobre su mejilla derecha y vi que la tenía demasiado caliente. Me preocupe ya que hace casi 7 meces que no tenía fiebre ni nada por el estilo.

-Musa...- la llame.

-Mmm...- fue su respuesta.

-¿Tienes frío?- le pregunte.

-Si...- dijo.

Sus respuestas eran cortas... ¿Qué podría haberle hecho tanto mal?... En ese momento recordé que Jared estaba haciendo ruidos en la cocina cuando lo encontré... _Ruidos_...

**ÉL** había envenenado la comida... ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió revisar la cocina después de que se fue?.

Me pare y tome en brazos a Musa para llevarla a su habitación para que descansara mientras yo llamaba a Flora para que me ayudara con esto.

Llame a Flora después de que coloque a Musa en la cama. Solo esperaba que no me negara su ayuda por aquella estupidez.

-Hola- contesto ella.

-Flora... Preciso que vengas...- le dije de forma directa.

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?- pregunto ella enojada.

Sabía que esa iba a ser la pregunta que me iba a hacer si o si.

-No es por mi... Es por Musa...- le dije bajando la escalera de dos en dos para sentarme en el sillón.

-¡¿Qué le ocurrió?!- pregunto Flora exaltada por lo que acababa de decir yo.

-Apareció Jared anoche e infecto la comida...- le dije intentando de contener las ganas de ir y matarlo.

No se lo iba a perdonar nunca lo que le acababa de hacer a **MI** novia... El problema lo tenía conmigo, por eso no le encontraba sentido al hecho de que haya metido a Musa en el medio.

-...- no oí respuesta el otro lado de la linea.

-¿Flora?- le pregunte.

-En cinco minutos estoy en la casa de ella...- dijo antes de colgar.

Suspire. Me alegraba el hecho de que la ayudara, pero... No estaba del todo seguro de que haya sido correcto haberle dicho a ella en vez de al hermano...

A los cinco minutos, tal y como dijo, estaba tocando la puerta Flora.

-Gracias por venir- le dije cuando paso.

-De nada... ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto preocupada.

-Arriba...- le dije.

Subimos hacia su habitación para que Flora viera cual era el problema.

Cuando entramos me quede paralizado en la puerta al ver que estaba pálida, casi no sentía el latir de su corazón y su respiración era demasiado débil como para mantenerla con vida.

-Llama a Helia y dile que venga...- me ordeno Flora mientras se colocaba al lado de Musa y la intentaba de ayudar a respirar.

Hice lo que me ordeno casi por inercia... No podía ser que Musa se estuviera muriendo... No lo iba a aceptar y mucho menos permitir. No iba a darle el lujo de verla muerta.

-¿Si?- pregunto Helia cuando contesto.

-Tienes que venir.- dije cuando pude hablar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado.

Flora tomo el teléfono de mi mano al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Se esta muriendo Musa...- dijo Flora con la voz muy débil.

No sé que le dijo él, pero ella colgó y me entrego el teléfono con rapidez.

Flora tomo a Musa entre sus brazos para alzarla y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Simplemente la seguí sin hacer ruido para ver a donde la llevaba.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital.- anunció cuando nos encontrábamos en la puerta principal.

La mire sin entender... ¿Era eso lo que Helia le había dicho a Flora?...

-De acuerdo.- dije en un murmullo.

No quería que se muriera ya que si eso ocurría me moría con ella... No iba a tolerar perderla...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos vemos en el otro! Chau, Chau!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Como están? Bueno... A contestar reviews!

Musawinx: Si, ¡POR MUSA TODO!, jeje 'n.n... Igual no se va a morir... Si no tendría que terminar la saga :D Besos! 3

Le quiero agradecer al resto de las personas que leen este fic... También a Meli por ayudarme a hacerlo... Te Amo Meli!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riven POV:

Una vez que llegamos al hospital, no pude quedarme quieto del solo pensar que Musa no podría salir viva de la puerta de la habitación de emergencia... ¡NO **IBA **A PERMITIR QUE MURIERA TAN FACÍLMENTE!¡NO ME LO IBA A PERDONAR NUNCA!

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera con la cabeza baja mientras me temblaban las manos por la impotencia que me daba el saber que no podía hacer nada... Que no la había protegido... Sobre todo de haber permitido que esto ocurriera...

-Riven...- me llamo Tecna.

No respondí. ¿Para qué?, si me iba a decir de todo un poco por esto.

-Riven... No es tu culpa... No sabías que esto iba a pasar...- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Entonces de quien es?- le pregunte.

Se quedo callada... De seguro de que no se esperaba esa pregunta. De hecho podría decir que ni siquiera esperaba que le respondiera.

-La culpa es de él por haberla envenenado...- dijo ella enojada.

-Y también es mía por permitir, de una forma u otra, que lo haga... Yo tenía que estar alerta...- dije con un tono de voz bajo.

Era por esto que la quería transformar lo antes posible, para evitar que algo como esto sucediera, nadie me apoyó cuando lo dije... Bien... Ahora entenderán porque quería hacerlo.

Me daba lastima Wa-Nin... No se merecía sufrir por un error mío...

-¿Le avisaron a la madre?...- le pregunte después de un rato.

-Si... Helia ya hablo con ella...- dijo Tecna parándose de su lugar.

Asentí sin saber que responder ante eso...

Se fue dejándome solo allí sentado esperando una respuesta de parte del cuerpo medico que la estaba atendiendo en ese momento.

Salieron los médicos de la habitación y me pare de manera inmediata. Quería saber como se encontraba ahora.

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?- le pregunte tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Está mejor, pero sigue teniendo problemas en la respiración.- dijo antes de retirase.

Eso era una buena señal, pero aún así, me ponía mal el saber que estaba acostada en una cama conectada a una máquina para seguir respirando...

Suspire con cansancio y resignación... Al menos estaba con vida, y eso era lo importante.

Tome mi celular y le marque a Helia.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto al contestar.

-Ella esta bien... Pero sigue teniendo problemas en la respiración.- le dije más tranquilo.

-...- se quedo callado por unos segundos-. Eso es una buena señal... ¿Te dijo algo sobre el envenenamiento?- pregunto él.

-No... No me dijo nada...- le dije.

-Bueno...- dijo antes de colgar.

Me quede parado sin saber que hacer... Sabía que a mi casa no podía ir... En la de Musa estaba la madre con Helia y no sabía si la madre era medía asesina cuando tocaban a su hija... Así que no sabía que hacer o a donde ir para poder estar en paz...

Me dirigía a la salida cuando veo a Samanta parada en ella... Genial... Me iba a comer viva...

Me quede quieto en mi lugar esperando algun movimiento de parte de ella y al ver que no hacía nada, me fui acercando lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Qué quie...- mi pregunta quedo inconclusa al ver que ella levantaba la mano mostrando un collar.

Intercambie mirada entre ella y el collar que sostenía sin entender que sucedía.

-Ni creas que te salvas de esta... Te he estado aguantando porque se lo jure a Musa después de la primera vez que la ataco Jared, pero ahora te mate...- dijo ella tirando el collar al piso y rompiéndolo.

Corrí intentado de alejarme lo más posible del hospital... No tenía que pelear en frente de el...

Me siguió hasta que entramos a un bosque... Ahí comenzó la verdadera guerra entre nosotros...

Musa POV:

¿En dónde estaba?... No había nada que me ayudara a reconocer el lugar...

Todo lo que había en mi alrededor era una oscuridad cálida que me rodeaba y me llevaba hacia dentro de si misma... Pero eso no importaba... Lo que importaba era saber: ¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta esa oscuridad tan profunda?...

Oí murmullos lejanos que decían: ''Es peor de lo que pensaba'', ''Pobre el chico esta afuera esperándola''... El último me dejo con el alma rota... ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo sentir mal?¿Qué más iba a tener que pasar antes de que él se intente de quitar la vida por mi?... No podía seguir viviendo sabiendo que él estaba deprimido por no haber podido protegerme...

Sentí levemente que me ponían algo en el rostro para que pudiera respirar. Inconsciente sabía que tenía que salir de esto, así que empecé a ''nadar'' para poder salir de esta oscuridad que quería retenerme por siempre y alejarme de todas las personas que quiero de verdad...

Cuando me encontraba cerca de la luz sentí que algo tomaba mi pierna y la jalaba hacia abajo para volver a adentrarme a la oscuridad que acababa de dejar atrás... No iba a caer de nuevo en ella mientras este consciente...

Escuche unos pasos con más claridad y sentí que algo o alguien colocaba algo sobre mi frente...

-Esta mejor, pero aún necesita descansar...- dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Cuándo se pondrá mejor?- pregunto una voz femenina conocida.

_-Mamá_...- pensé cuando la oí.

Su voz me hizo tener otro motivo para que salga de allí... _su sonrisa_... la sonrisa que ella me dedicaba cada vez que se encontraba junto a mi me hizo pensar por un momento que si me quedaba en la oscuridad no la vería nunca más en la vida...

-Si sigue como ahora, dentro de 2 días tendría que haber despertado...- dijo la voz masculina.

-Gracias...- dijo mi madre acariciando lentamente mi mejilla.

En ese momento desee más que nunca poder verla, abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas para que sepa que estoy bien... Que sigo viva... Bueno, lo último no porque es vampira y siente los latidos de mi corazón...

-_¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mi y afectar a los demás?-_me pregunte a mi misma en un pensamiento.

Tenía ganas de llorar... Llorar como si el mundo se hubiera acabado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! Como están? Bueno... Antes de todo quería mandarle un beso y un abrazo gigante a toda la Argentina por la muerte tan cruel de una joven llamada Ángeles... Decirles que quede muy impactada por la noticia del vecino país y quería darles mis saludos a todas las personas cercanas a ella... Siento mucho la perdida :(

A contestar reviews:

Eugesilva: Hola! Tanto tiempo :D Si, maldito seas Jared! Nadie lo quiere al pobre X'D. Espero que estés bien... Besos y cuidate!

Le quiero agradecer al resto de las personas que leen este fic... También a Meli por ayudarme a hacerlo... Te Amo Meli!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riven POV:

La batalla entre Samanta y yo se había vuelto demasiado violenta en menos de una hora. Por no decir que estábamos matándonos entre nosotros de una manera que cualquier persona consideraría peligrosa.

-¿Qué te pasa...?- pregunto al ver que me había quedado quieto.

Había un olor extraño en el aire y eso me había llamado la atención dado que en la zona en la que nos encontrábamos en ese momento era más bien húmeda... Pero aún así había olor a algo o alguien quemándose.

-¿No hueles algo extraño en el aire?- le pregunte a Samanta.

Olió el aire e hizo una mueca ante el olor que había en el ambiente. No le había agradado el olor.

-Es olor a quemado...- dijo ella confirmando mi sospecha.

Si, lo era. Pero venia de la dirección del hospital. Y eso me puso alerta.

-No puede ser que se este prendiendo fuego el hospital- pensé al tiempo que me ponía a correr en dirección a la ciudad.

No quería que algo le pasara a Musa, pero sabía que si era un incendio no iba a poder hacer nada ya que me podría morir yo... Y si ella se salvaba y yo me moría, estaba seguro de que iba a estar deprimida mucho tiempo hasta que me olvide o encuentre a alguien de su especie que la ame y la haga sentir especial... Única...

Mire hacia atrás y vi que Samanta me seguía el ritmo... Ella quería ver a su mejor amiga, más bien hermana, sana y salva. Eso me hizo sonreír para mis adentros.

Me pare en seco al ver como a lo lejos unas personas estaban quemando una cantidad importante de basura.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora?- pregunto enojada.

No le respondí, simplemente me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el centro del bosque... Me iba a calmar un poco para poder hablar con Samanta como se debe.

Ella me siguió hasta el centro, y una vez que los dos nos calmamos decidí que era el momento de recibir una respuesta de parte de los suyos.

-¿Decidieron?- le pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-Si...- dijo de volviéndome una mirada fría-. No, ellos se oponen a que transformes a Musa en vampira... Yo no tengo problema en que lo hagas sí con eso evitas que la sigan dañando...- concluyo ella en respuesta a mi pregunta.

Suspire... Ni había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo esperaba que su decisión fuera una broma, pero no, era final... Al menos sabía que por parte de Samanta no iba a recibir odio ya que estaba de acuerdo en que la transforme.

-¿Por qué no quieren que la transforme?- le pregunte a ella luego de estar un rato en silencio.

-No sabría que responderte... Creo que es porque aún hay en la zona vampiros como Darcy que solo se quieren alimentar de los humanos...- dijo Samanta como punto.

Inspire enojado... ¡¿Por qué creían que todos los vampiros eran iguales?! Eso era lo que más odiaba de los lobos. Sin contar que casi toda la manada de Samanta eran idiotas que habían dejado el liceo en el 3° año.

-Son todos unos descerebrados...- pensé en ese momento. Casi se me escapa una risita que apenas podría ser audible para la loba que tenía en frente.

-Ah...- soltó un suspiro ella.

No le di importancia. No me importaba en quien estuviese pensando. Mientras no me involucre a mi en ese pensamiento.

-Creo que volveré al hospital para ver como está Musa...-dijo ella antes de lanzarse a correr en dirección a allí.

La vi atentamente mientras desaparecía entre los árboles del bosque. Sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia el lado contrario al tomado por ella para dirigirme al lago y poder estar en paz. Era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento... Liberar la mente un rato.

Una vez allí me acosté en el pasto y coloque mi brazo izquierdo sobre mi frente para poder descansar un rato. Sin preocuparme, ya que estaba seguro de que nada podía ir peor o, por lo menos, quería auto convencerme de eso.

No es que fuera negativo, sino que veía todas las posibilidades que había en está vida. Era realista.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que pasarle a ella?- pensé al tiempo que sacaba el brazo de mi cara y veía al cielo. Era de tarde, pero no sabía que hora era. Tampoco me interesaba. El tiempo no era algo importante para mi, ya que por desgracia era un ser con una vida muy larga... Que ve como todo lo que quiere y/o aprecia se va o se muere por causas naturales de la vida... No quería seguir así, pero no podía hacer nada, a menos que me vuelva a encontrar con el maldito que mato a mi hermana y a mi madre... La misma persona que me transformó hace un siglo más o menos.

Las cosas y la vida se van con el tiempo... Solo que no sabes cuando vas a sufrir esa perdida, pero da igual... Siempre se pierde lo que se quiere.

Suspire y me senté en el pasto... ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer esto?¡Por qué no viene y me ataca a mi el estúpido de Jared?... Estaba 100% seguro de que si veía a Jared lo mataba sin dejar rastro alguno del hecho... No solo a él, sino que también a las Trix... A ellas principalmente las mataría sin piedad. Las haría pasar lo mismo que le hicieron pasar a Musa, solo que mil veces peor.

El viento soplo furioso contra los árboles anunciando una tormenta. Lo ignore. No estaba de humor para prestarle atención a cosas estúpidas como el clima. Simplemente no lo hacía.

Me concentre en el tiempo... Algo estúpido pero es algo que la gente tendría que valorar en lugar del dinero... ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente desde que estaba internada en coma, más bien desde que la había atacado Jared aquella ves... Solo esperaba que no sea pronto, quería tenerla en mis brazos antes de que la muerte se la llevara para siempre.

Desee por un momento que todo esto fuera el peor sueño de la historia, pero siendo vampiro sabía que todo lo que paso es más que real... Por más que no quiera aceptarlo, por más que odie ser lo que soy, no podría vivir sin ella... Musa era la primera persona que me había aceptado tal y como era y no podía estar lejos de ella por más que mi ''familia'' digiera que era lo mejor para que ella siga con vida y sea feliz.

-Antes de estar lejos de ella... me muero...- dije al aire. Como si él pudiera darme una respuesta que me solucione todo en la vida.

No he querido nada tanto como ahora. Lo único que quiero es que Musa se salve y poder estar con ella hasta el fin de los tiempos... Un amor duradero era lo que quería vivir con ella por más que digan lo contrario, solo nosotros sabemos lo que sentimos y nadie podrá hacer que ese sentimiento cambie por más que lo intenten.

Me pare y comencé a caminar hacia el hospital… Quizá ya se había despertado… Tengo la pequeña esperanza de que este despierta y me abrace con fuerza como siempre lo hacía…

Estaba a unos metros de la entrada cuando sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente. Me di la vuelta para enfrentar a esa persona. No vi a nadie, pero aún así me quede atento por las dudas. No tenía que bajar la guardia en este momento ya que Jared podría aparecer en cualquier momento sin dar aviso y terminar de matarla...

Musa POV:

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse a la vez que sentí que mi madre se paraba a saludar a la persona que había entrado a la habitación del hospital para ver como me encontraba... Quería ver quien era, y no estar echada en una cama sin poder moverme, como si estuviera muerta... Bueno, se podría decir que si no era porque estaba enchufada a una máquina estaría muerta... Por más que no quisiera admitirlo era así... Una máquina me estaba haciendo respirar y, por ende, vivir...

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto una voz femenina.

Sam había venido a verme, y se me volvieron las ganas de llorar... Yo en una cama de hospital y la gente que más quiero triste por mi estado... Que la gente este triste por mi, era algo que nunca iba a tolerar.

-Está bien... En dos días tendría que despertar si sigue así...- dijo mi madre con la voz calmada.

-Eso es bueno...- dijo Sam. Estaba segura de que estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse... Supuse que se había retirado mi madre para dejar a Sam un rato a solas conmigo, por si se le escapaba alguna lágrima o algo... Samanta siempre había odiado que la gente la vea llorar y más si no era tan cercana a ella como lo era yo o alguien allá de su barrio... Estaba segura de ella le había mostrado sus lágrimas a alguien más a parte de mi.

Sentí que tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba con su mejilla... Casi me morí... Se había limpiado una lágrima con mi mano para que sintiera como se sentía ya que no la podía ver. Estaba segura de que me hubiera unido a ella con el llanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos vemos en el próximo! Chau, Chau!


	16. Chapter 16

Hola! Cómo están? Primero quería pedirles perdón por no haber publicado la semana pasada... Pero con las pruebas, tareas, etc. No pude sentarme a escribir el cap... pero por fin el miércoles pude sentarme en paz a hacerlo... Segundo decirles que esta parte de Vampire Life esta por acabar y no sé si quieren que siga o la deje... Ustedes deciden... Tercero y último, ¿tienen ideas para continuar el fic? Porque sinceramente estoy con muy poca inspiración y tal vez ustedes me pueden ayudar...

A contestar reviews:

Winxmusa: Ya va a despertar... No te desesperes... A decir verdad una amiga casi me mata al leer los últimos caps "n.n... creo que se lo tomo muy mal :D. Como sea, cuidate y besos!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Musa POV:

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que cerré los ojos y entrar en un estado en que los demás no podían hablar conmigo... Solo hablar con ellos mismos... No podía soportar estar en ese estado, y mucho menos después de sentir la lágrima de Sam sobre el dorso de mi mano mostrando su lado débil.

Escuche la puerta abrirse... Ya había pasado un rato desde que Sam se había ido dejándome sola en la habitación del hospital.

Esa persona acarició mi cabello de forma suave y cariñosa, transmitiéndome una mezcla de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento... _**Él **_no estaba bien, emocionalmente no... estaba deprimido por verme acostada en la camilla de un hospital sin moverme o dar algún indicio de que me encontraba bien...

-Abre los ojos... Por favor...- dijo él suavemente pero estaba un poco ahogada su voz. Seguro estaba con ganas de llorar, y no lo culpaba... Yo las tendría si lo viera en el mismo estado que yo.

Quise hacerle caso... _Deseé _hacerlo... Pero no podía hacer nada más que escucharlo y sentir el tacto de su piel fría sobre la mía cálida... Me sentí en las nubes cuando me beso con ternura pero con un poco de desesperación porque le correspondiera al beso de la misma forma...

Se separo y sentí su mirada clavada en mi. Me observaba con amor... podía presentirlo.

Apreté los ojos y los abrí lentamente para verlo a él mirándome con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro... Yo me sentía feliz también y se lo demostré de volviéndole la sonrisa.

Riven POV:

Me sentí explotar de la felicidad al verla abrir los ojos y correspondiendo a la sonrisa que le había regalado después de haberla besado... Tanto había ver esos ojos azules que hipnotizan con solo una mirada... Me había reconocido.

-Hola...- soltó con la voz muy débil. Apenas audible.

-Hola... ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunte colocando mi mano en su mejilla.

No respondió. No la presione. Si no quería hablar no la iba a obligar.

Me levente quitando mi mano de su rostro. Tenía que avisar que ya había despertado, que había reaccionado de forma tranquila y que me había reconocido en seguida.

Me aleje de ella y salí de la habitación para hablar con el doctor que la atendió a Musa. Quería saber si su estado era normal o seguía mal...

Se lo dije y se sorprendió al oírlo, pero dijo que como me reconoció ya estaba en mejores condiciones. No como para darle el alta, pero si como para que vayan a hablar con ella normalmente.

Eso me puso feliz y triste a la vez... Feliz porque ya estaba mejor y dentro de poco iba a estar fuera de esa cama de hospital, y triste porque no iba a poder abrazarla hasta que eso suceda... Pero me conformaba con saber que ella estaba bien.

Le di las gracias al doctor y me dispuse a llamar a Helia para avisarle que ya había despertado.

-¿Si?- pregunto él del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola... Te llame para decirte que ya despertó y que me reconoció en seguida...- le dije.

No oí respuesta de parte suya... Y no la esperaba realmente. Solo quería que supiera que su hermana estaba bien.

-Voy para haya...- dijo después de un rato en silencio. Y colgó.

Musa POV:

Lo vi salir de la habitación. Tal vez iba a avisar que ya había despertado y que lo había reconocido. Y me puse muy feliz al verlo a él a mi lado, porque por más que había reconocido la voz tenía que saber que la persona que me beso era él.

Suspire e intente sentarme pero estaba agotada y no sabía el porque. Lo único que había hecho era estar acostada en la cama todo este rato, sin moverme siquiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se que es corto, pero la falta de inspiración me mata! No me maten por lo de la semana pasada porque en verdad no tuve tiempo a sentarme a escribir tranquila...

Nos vemos en el próximo! Chau, Chau!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola! Como están? Es hora de contestar reviews:

Winxmusa: Tu tranquila que lo van a perdonar :D La voy a seguir por ti y por todas las lectoras de este fic... Y la próxima vez voy a avisar si llega a pasar algo y no puedo subir el cap, aunque lo dudo ya que estoy de vacaciones! Besos y cuidate!

Scarlett01: Bienvenida! Antes que nada: no puedo poner aún la boda... Me falta escribir un montón de cosas y además acaba de despertar Musa y no me puedo saltar determinados momentos de la historia... Ahora: De casualidad te gusta Fairy Tail? Porque si es así tenemos eso en común :D Besos y te cuidas!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Musa POV:

Me quede acostada porque no tenía fuerzas para moverme. No entendía como se me habían ido, todo lo que había hecho era estar así... Acostada...

Deje el tema de lado y empecé a pensar en el hecho de que nadie de la familia de Riven había venido a verme, excepto Flora... Ella era la única que siempre estaba a mi lado apoyándome en todo por más que no quiera, me hace bien saber que está allí para todo lo que necesite.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y la mire para ver que Riven entraba de nuevo. Me hubiera gustado responderle cuando me hablo, pero dado a mi extraño cansancio no pude y me puse muy mal... Pero al ver que no había me presionado para que respondiera me sentí mejor, al menos sabía que lo había reconocido.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto de nuevo.

-Bien...- fue lo único que fui capaz de pronunciar. Me sentía demasiado agotada como para poder responder algo más que eso.

-Eso es bueno...- dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Me acarició la mejilla y cerré los ojos al instante... Se sentían tan bien sus caricias sobre mi piel...

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunto de repente.

Abrí los ojos y vi los suyos mirándome fijamente. Si tenía hambre pero el sueño por alguna razón me ganaba, por lo que apenas logre asentir con un movimiento leve de cabeza... Dudo que se haya notado.

-Ya veo... Voy a ir a preguntar si te pueden traer algo...- dijo él.

Volví a asentir. Era lo único que podía hacer después de todo... No me podía forzar a hablar dado a que recién me había despertado de un coma, y lo más sorprendente era que fui capaz de reconocer el lugar y a la persona que estaba a mi lado en ese momento.

En ese momento entro una enfermera con un carrito con comida. Riven entró después. Me acercó una mesa y me colocó la comida en ella.

-¿Necesita ayuda para comer?-me pregunto con una sonrisa que me recordó a madre.

-Cualquier cosa yo la ayudo.- dijo Riven.

La mujer asintió y se retiro cerrando la puerta.

Él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado para poder darme de comer. Me sentí una bebe de un año en ese momento. Me sentía inútil.

-_Podría hacerlo sola de no ser por este cansancio que tengo...-_ pensé en cuanto me dio el tercer bocado.

Lo mire de reojo y que él estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué estaría él sonriendo cuando yo estaba deprimida?. Hice un esfuerzo y pude preguntarle.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunte con la voz débil y en un murmullo.

-Porque pareces una bebe...- dijo el con una risita leve pero sin dejar de ser de ternura.

Sonreí levemente y seguí comiendo hasta que no quedo nada en el plato. Riven aparto la mesa y me ayudo a acostarme de nuevo. Él me había sentado para que coma. Al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada me sentí con muchísimo sueño de repente, pero esta vez no iba a poder soportar estar un poco más despierta. Riven lo noto y en seguida se puso alerta de que me pasaba algo.

-Musa, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto un poco alterado.

Negué con un movimiento suave de cabeza... No podía volver a entrar en coma, no después de verlo a él y saber que Sam había llorado por mi culpa.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto intentando de calmarse. Es difícil hacerlo, lo sabía.

-Tengo mucho sueño...- le respondí como pude. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Llamare a una enfermera... Mantente despierta hasta que vuelva.- me pidió él.

Asentí. No iba a decepcionarlo. Me negaba a hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación de forma rápida en busca de alguien que pueda ayudarme para evitar que vuelva a caer de nuevo en coma.

Logro mantenerme despierta, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría estarlo. Esperaba que Riven llegara con ayuda, sino volvería a dormir profundamente y esta vez por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

En el momento en que estoy a punto de dormirme escucho la puerta abrirse. Estaba segura de que era Riven que había vuelto con ayuda.

Siento que alguien se acerca y coloca algo frío sobre mi pecho. Era el doctor chequeando si todo estaba bien. Pero me pareció que el doctor se dio cuenta de algo extraño en mi dado a que alejó rápidamente ese aparato de mi y colocó dos dedos en mi garganta para verificar mis latidos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

-Es necesario que descanse... sus latidos no son regulares y por eso está tan agotada.- concluyó el doctor después de hacer eso.

-Gracias doctor, y disculpe la molestia.- dijo Riven.

-No hay de que. Y puede llamarme cuanto necesite ya que acaba de despertar de un coma y no está del todo recuperada.- termino diciendo antes de retirarse.

Riven suspiro aliviado y se acerco a mi para acariciarme la cabeza con ternura. Él en verdad quería que me recuperara.

-Duerme princesa...- dijo dejando un beso en mi frente con amor y suavidad.

Me relaje y me permití ir al mundo de los sueños.

Riven POV:

Vi como se dormía. Me preocupe mucho al oír lo que dijo, pero me tranquilice al saber que solo tenía que descansar. Me dirigí a la puerta para salir y dejar que duerma tranquila. No iba a molestarla.

En cuanto salí vi a Tecna. Claro... era obvio que Helia iba a decirles que Musa ya había despertado... Me gustaría saber cuando iba a poder decir algo sin que todos se enteren.

Se acerco a mi a paso de humano con una expresión serena y tranquila. No venía a buscar pelea... ¿Qué vendrá a buscar?... No es que me interese mucho, pero era extraño que apareciera de repente.

-¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?- me preguntó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para hablar en voz baja.

Asentí en respuesta a su pregunta. No quería hablar con nadie, pero no podía ser descortés con mi hermana... Era algo que no me lo iba a perdonar, por esa razón acepte el hablar con ella.

Caminamos en silencio hacia afuera del edificio para dirigirnos a el bosque y poder conversar tranquilos... De igual forma desconfiaba un poco de lo que se podría tratar.

-¿Qué quieres Tecna?- le pregunte al momento en que deje de caminar.

-Lo que pasa es que _**él**_ volvió y quiere verte a vos expresamente... y no sabemos como decirle que estas en un momento difícil...- dijo ella con nerviosismo en la voz.

Así que había vuelto antes de lo esperado... No tenía otra opción aparte de ir y hablar con él de frente y averiguar que hacía aquí, cuando fue él quien decidió irse por su propia cuanta...

Suspire con resignación y me di cuanta de que no podía decirle nada acerca de Musa... No podía permitir que él se involucrara con ella y le llenara la cabeza de estupideces... Me negaba a permitir que pase...

-¿En donde está?- le pregunte de forma automática.

-Esta en casa...- dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

Claro... Además de tener que enfrentarlo tenía que ver a Stella y a Layla que me iban a comer vivo en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad... Pero iba a intentar solucionar ambos problemas...

Me di la vuelta para regresar al hospital cuando siento la mano de Tecna sobre la mía deteniéndome. ¿Es qué quiere ver como me matan?, porque si es así iba a dejar que se arreglen solos...

-¿Ahora qué?- le pregunte.

-Tienes que hablar con él.- dijo seria.

-¿Y dejar que Stella y Layla me coman?... ¡No, gracias!- le dije como respuesta.

No estaba de humor para aguantarlas a ellas, y mucho menos a él... Lo respeto pero, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERE AHORA?! Podría haber venido después... A menos que alguno de ellos le hayan contado algo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y por eso vino... No, no puede ser eso.

Me di la vuelta para verla a los ojos y ver en ellos decisión... No se iba a ir hasta que acepte o, en caso de que me negara, me iba a llevar arrastrando hasta allí. Antes de que eso ocurriera decidí saber porque vino en este momento cuando él dijo que no iba a volver nunca.

-¿Por qué vino?- le pregunte tranquilo.

-Porque...- dudo si decirme o no... ella nunca dudaba, así que era lo que sospechaba-. Stella lo llamo después de que nos enteramos lo de Musa... Ella le contó todo... Y no te van a hacer nada ni ella ni Layla porque comprendieron que algunas cosas ocurren porque sí, y no porque uno quiere dañar a la otra persona...- dijo ella luego de un silencio, algo incomodo desde mi punto de vista.

-De acuerdo... voy a ir... ¿Te puedes quedar con Musa? Así me avisas si le ocurre algo o despierta... Estaba durmiendo...- le pedí mientras me ponía a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

-Claro... No hay problema... Nos vemos... Me avisas si ocurre algo, ¿vale?- me dijo como respuesta.

Solo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza para después comenzar a correr por el bosque hasta el patio trasero de mi casa... Era hora de enfrentarlo...

Musa POV:

***Sueño***

_Estaba todo listo... Era el momento de saber la verdad acerca de esto que me estaba pasando y, que de seguro, seguirá pasando hasta que me convierta en uno de ellos..._

_Me sentí como una completa extraña en ese momento... ¿Dónde estaban las risas que caracterizaban el lugar?¿Qué había sucedido para que todos quedaran serios de repente?¿Acaso hay algo oculto que nadie se atreve a decir?... Esos eran los pensamientos que ocupaban mi mente en el momento en que él entro a la habitación..._

_No sabía quien era, pero estaba segura de que tenía mucha influencia en ellos ya que se pararon en cuanto lo vieron entrar... Yo los imite por más que no supiera que hacía allí..._

_Sentí como Riven tomaba mi mano y la apretaba suavemente intentando de transmitirme confianza... Pero no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento... Lo que necesitaba era saber como había acabado allí en medio de lo que parecía una amenaza a través de miradas... Comenzaba a tener miedo de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir..._

_El hombre se me acerca más de lo debido y Riven me coloca de tras de él para protegerme de cualquier daño que podría provocarme esa persona._

_-Apartate.- dijo él hombre con la voz firme._

_-No...- le respondió Riven haciéndole frente._

_-Riven... Apartate, ahora...- volvió a decir él hombre perdiendo la paciencia._

_-¿Para qué?- pregunto Riven poniéndose a la defensiva._

_Estaba por escuchar la respuesta cuando siento como alguien tira de mi brazo para alejarme de ahí..._

Desperté al sentir la puerta abrirse... ¿En qué momento salió Riven?...

-¿Riven?- pregunte con sueño aún.

-No, jaja... Soy Tecna...- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-¿Cómo estas Tecna?- le pregunte.

Abrí los ojos y vi los suyos que me observaban con cariño... ¿De verdad soy tan importante para ellos? Ese pensamiento fugas me hizo recordar mi sueño...

-Yo me encuentro muy bien, ¿Vos cómo estas?- me pregunto.

-Estoy bien... ¿Por qué se fue Riven?- le pregunte con esperanza de que me respondiera.

Se quedo seria de repente. ¿Acaso fue malo que preguntara? Al parecer si, por la expresión que hizo no se esperaba la pregunta mía... ¿Qué estará pasando?

-Se fue porque tenía que hablar con los chicos... Quería avisar personalmente que estabas mejor y que podíamos venir a visitarte...- dijo ella.

Asentí y ella suspiro aliviada... ¿Acaso me había mentido?

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta al darse cuenta de que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Eh?- le dije un poco nerviosa.

Me quede congelada cuando se acerco a mi y me entrego una nota... ¿De quién era?... ¿O qué quería?... La tome con mi mano derecha y la observe con desconfianza...

-Abrela... No es nada malo...- dijo Tecna con una sonrisa tierna.

Le hice caso y la abrí. Saque los papeles doblados que habían dentro del sobre. Los desdoble y observe el dibujo de un vestido de novia... Era perfecto... Era una mezcla de edad media y la actualidad... Leí la nota que había también.

_''Musa:_

_ Espero que te guste el vestido que diseñe... Lo hice en base a lo que me contó tu madre y Samanta de vos... Creo que es perfecto pero, claro, es para vos... Lo voy a comenzar a hacer..._

_¡Besos y espero que te den el alta pronto!_

_Stella''_

Mire de nuevo el vestido y sonreí de manera dulce y soñadora... ¿Ella de verdad quería que me vistiera así? No es que no quiera ponerme ese vestido, pero creo que es más para ella... a mi no me quedaría.

-Stella quería que lo vieras y que lo juzgaras... Ya empezó a hacerlo pero si no te gusta lo iba a arreglar para ponérselo ella para ese día... ¿Qué te parece el vestido?- me pregunto Tecna tomando el boceto del vestido entre sus manos para verlo.

-Me encanto, pero... ¿Ella de verdad cree que me va a quedar bien?... Y, además... ¿Quién es la modelo?- le pregunte.

-Es Roxy... Ella se ofreció para ser lo ya que no sabemos hasta cuando vas a estar internada bajo observación...- dijo Tecna.

Me puse feliz al escucharlo, pero no pude evitar ponerme triste... En eso tenía razón Tecna... No sabía hasta cuando iba a estar acá en el hospital... Y eso me preocupaba. ¿Qué ocurría si caía de nuevo en coma? Y si ocurría, ¿qué pasaba si no despertaba nunca?... Me asuste y tuve miedo al pensar en eso...

Suspire intentando de calmarme... No podía deprimirme, y mucho menos ponerme a llorar... Era algo que no podía hacer.

-Ya quiero verlo terminado...- murmure. En verdad lo deseaba.

-Stella esta desesperada por verte vestida de novia...- dijo Tecna sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-¿En verdad?.- pregunte. No esperaba eso.

Después de un rato me olvide por completo de que Riven no estaba.

Riven POV:

Lo único que había escuchado de parte de él habían sido sermones... ¿Acaso había sido una perdida de tiempo venir? Al parecer si... Estaba convencido de que había sido una completa estupidez el haber venido. Y no solo por él, sino también por mis hermanos que empezaron a molestar y a hacer que se me vaya la paciencia... ¿No entendían el hecho de que no estaba de humor para soportar sus bromas?

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- me pregunto.

No le estaba prestando atención y tampoco quería hacerlo. Me estaba aburriendo y quería estar con Musa... No tenía tiempo para perder en estas estupideces.

-No, y no quiero hacerlo- le dije de forma clara y directa.

-Sigues siendo muy cerrado con el resto de las personas.- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

No era cierto... Era cerrado con ellos, y como no tenía contacto con casi nadie... Con la única persona que era abierto y quería que ella conociera todo de mi era mi prometida... Mi Musa...

Me limite a cerrar los ojos y a suspirar. Aún no acababa con su conversación monótona, y digo monótona porque yo no le respondía o le prestaba atención a lo que decía. Así que podría me podría estar amenazando o describiendo la forma de mi muerte que yo no me iba a enterar de tan aislado que estaba en mi propio mundo.

Suspiro y me miro enojado... Pero que él sea la persona que me encontró cuando recién me habían transformado en vampiro no le daba derecho a venir acá y hacerse mi padre... Nunca lo iba a ser... Lo quería y lo respetaba, pero no toleraba esa actitud que tomaba.

-Escucha Saladino, no estoy con el humor suficiente como para escucharte... Además de que hay alguien muy importante para mi internado y quiero ir a verla.- le dije a pesar de que no debía.

-¿Tu novia esta internada?- pregunto con sorpresa.

¿Cómo sabía acerca de Musa? O más bien, ¿quién le contó? Entonces recordé las palabras que me había dicho Tecna:

-_''Stella lo llamo después de que nos enteramos lo de Musa... Ella le contó todo..''_- esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

Stella había sido... Y eso que fue ella la que nos hizo jurar de que nunca le íbamos a contar acerca de Musa... Esta vez si que no la iba a perdonar.

-La voy a matar...- murmure entre dientes para mi mismo. Claro él logro oírme.

Me miro sin entender a quien me refería...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno... Aquí está... Espero que les guste, y si no... las criticas y amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas..

Bye, bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Hola! Cómo están? Creo que fue algo inesperado lo que ocurrió en el capítulo pasado, no? Bueno... A contestar reviews:

Winxmusa: No puedes decir nada sobre el vestido, recuerda que es una sorpresa y un secreto entre nosotras ;)... Al igual que otros detalles de la boda. Nos vemos!

TsukihimePrincess: Bienvenida! Me alegra que te gusten mis historias… Stella suele meter la pata muy seguido (tanto en mi historia como en la serie "n.n), pero siempre sabe que hacer para zafarse de los problemas que ella misma causa. Besos y cuídate! Ah, y estaré yo atenta a tus opiniones sobre la historia.

Scarlett01: Gracias a ti por leer mi historia ^.^ Me gusta contestar reviews para darle las gracias y saludos a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer y comentar la historia... Besos y nos vemos!

Eugesilva: Jeje ''n.n... Creo que Stella no va a cambiar a pesar de lo que suceda... Tu nove también esta linda (lastima que no has podido actualizar '-.-... ME DEJAS CON LA INTRIGA!) Besos y nos vemos!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riven POV:

En ese momento desee más que nunca que Stella sepa guardar secretos, y más si no eran de ella... Era una de las tantas cosas que no toleraba de Stella.

Saladino seguía observándome sin comprender lo que me pasaba. Me miraba como si estuviera loco o algo por el estilo... Aunque se podría decir que estoy loco, en comparación al resto de los vampiros, por el simple hecho de que me había enamorado de una frágil humana... Ellos nunca iban a entender lo que sentía porque creen que los humanos son seres inferiores.

-Me refiero a Stella... ¡VOY A MATARLA!- dije gritando lo último.

-¿Y por qué harías eso?- me pregunto.

-Porque se suponía que no podíamos decir nada acerca de Musa...- le dije.

-¿Ella es la humana?- pregunto.

Me limite a asentir. No podía hacer nada para que él no sepa de la existencia de Musa, pero aun así iba a matar a mi ''querida'' hermana por hablar de más.

-¿Para qué has venido Saladino?- le pregunte. Al menos quiero saber el por qué de su repentina aparición.

No respondió. Solo se quedó callado observándome sin hacer nada. Me extraño ese comportamiento, por lo general él era una persona directa y que argumentaba sus acciones pero... ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que apareciera de repente y sin explicación alguna?¿Acaso no tiene alguna razón lógica por lo cual lo haya hecho?

-Stella dijo que tenía que volver... dijo que era necesario que te viniera a ayudar, pero nunca me dijo en que precisabas ayuda.- dijo él.

Me quede pensando un momento en sus palabras. ¿Para qué precisaría ayuda?... Si la necesitaba para algo no lo recordaba. De seguro ella le inventó alguna excusa para que venga.

-_No sé en qué estás pensando Stella, pero de seguro la ayuda tiene que ver con Musa..._- pensé y en ese momento caí en la cuenta. Necesitaba ayuda para aprender a dominar mis instintos, de lo contrario lastimaría gravemente a Musa en la luna de miel. Era algo que me negaba a hacer.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la casa para poder hablar con Stella. Necesitaba aclarar unas cuantas dudas que se hicieron presentes en ese momento, pero principalmente a saber porque ella abrió la boca tocando un tema que no le podía de afectar indirectamente y mucho menos directa, ni siquiera debía de darle demasiada importancia si ella misma no se veía afectada.

Estaba a medio camino cuando me detengo a observar la oscuridad eterna del cielo nocturno. Era extraño el pensar que ella estaba preocupada por lo que le pueda suceder a Musa en el momento en que la haga mía. Me sorprende la actitud que tomo, pero no me molesto ya que me demostró que estaba realmente atenta a todo lo que le pueda suceder a Musa.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y seguí caminando. Tenía que aclarar unas cosas con ella.

Musa POV:

Me sentía bien estando acompañada de Tecna. Me hacía feliz saber que se preocupaban por mi, pero me puso muy triste el ver que mi hermano no me vino a ver en ningún momento. ¿Se habrá enojado por algo? Pero dudo que sea por algo que yo haya hecho, dado a que no me había movido del hospital en 3 días.

-¿Ocurre algo Musa?- me pregunto Tecna sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?... Lo que pasa es que no sé si Helia me vino a ver en algún momento... Es solo eso.- le dije con una leve sonrisa.

Ella me miraba como si no hubiera sido clara, pero después de unos segundos me de volvió la sonrisa.

Me preocupaba no saber sobre mi hermano, pero confiaba en que estaba atento a lo que me ocurría. Además nuestra madre debe de haber hablado con él después de haber venido a verme. Aun así la duda seguía allí presente.

-Él va a venir más tarde… Antes quiere hablar con Riven de algo… Aunque ahora que lo pienso en casa hay mucha tensión…- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

¿Tensión?... ¿Tensión por qué?... No entendía lo que ocurría, pero tenía la leve sensación de que era por algo que ni ellos llegaban a comprender.

Miré por la ventana y vi como las estrellas brillaban más hermosas que nunca. Parecían cristales sobre una tela oscura como el fondo del océano… Al ver eso recordé algo muy importante… ¡No estaba llevando el anillo en mi mano izquierda! ¡¿En dónde estaba?!

Intente de tranquilizarme pero no podía… Me puse a pensar… lo más probable es que lo tenga Riven o mi madre… Después de todo fueron los primeros en verme.

-¿Por qué la tención?- le pregunte tratando de despejar mi mente.

-Lo que pasa es que Stella contó algo que no debía y… Bueno… Todos queremos saber porque lo hizo…- dijo tranquila.

-¿Lo qué dijo tiene que ver conmigo?- le pregunte con la esperanza de que no sea yo el problema.

Se puso seria de repente, y me miro fijamente… Sus ojos me decían a gritos que ella me quería decir pero que no le era permitido. Preferí no insistir en el tema.

-Mejor no me digas nada... No vaya a ser que te digan algo si se enteran que sé...- le dije con una sonrisa intentando de restarle importancia al tema.

Ella asintió sin decir nada... Creo que si abría la boca iba a contar todo lo que no debía. Me reí internamente por eso.

-_Será mejor que no vuelva a mencionar el tema... Por lo menos mientras este con Tecna, porque en cuanto vuelva Riven le voy a preguntar que es lo que esta sucediendo...-_ pensé mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba agotada aún, pero el agotamiento era mucho menos que antes.

Abrí los ojos en cuanto empezó a sonar el celular de Tecna avisando un mensaje. Ella lo tomó y lo leyó en menos de un minuto.

-Me tengo que ir... Nos vemos.- dijo ella acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla como saludo y luego acercarse a la puerta para irse.

-Adiós...- le dije.

Me quede sola en la habitación. Espero que pueda salir pronto de aquí... No soportaba estar sin hacer nada, nunca lo había tolerado. Suspire y volví a cerrar los ojos... ¿Cómo podía ser que siguiera tan cansada?... Lo único que había hecho era dormir y estar acostada en la cama...

La puerta se volvió a abrir y abrí vagamente los ojos... ¿Quién era?...

-Veo que estas mejor..- dijo una voz masculina.

Solo asentí. Sabía que era mi hermano por que reconocí la voz, pero no lo podía ver con claridad ya que estaba adormilada... Por no decir que estaba dormida.

Hice un esfuerzo y abrí los ojos completamente. Vi que estaba parado al lado de la ventana pero me observaba.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba.

-Había venido mamá y no quería molestar a Riven... Él fue quien estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo...- dijo Helia con una sonrisa.

-Oh... ¿Cómo esta mamá?, ya que la mencionaste.- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Ella esta bien, pero se angustió mucho al enterarse de lo que te ocurrió...- dijo él mirando por la ventana.

Me puse triste en ese momento... No quería que mi madre se pusiera triste por mi culpa. No lo toleraría... Hice todo lo posible porque no se diera cuenta de como me sentía.

Sentí un impulso por preguntarle sobre el tema que había dejado inconcluso con Tecna... Sabía que tenía que hablar con Riven antes de hablar con él de ese tema. Pero la curiosidad me gano y me atreví a preguntarle por más que no debía hacerlo.

-Helia... ¿Stella contó algo que no debía de mi a alguien?- le pregunte con un poco de miedo.

Desvió la mirada hacia mi. Serio... Sus ojos no emitían emoción alguna ante esa pregunta... ¿Acaso no podía saber que es lo que Stella esta diciendo sobre mi?... Al parecer no, pero me sorprende el hecho de que ni siquiera eran capases de decirme a quien le dijo todo eso.

-Eso es algo que vas a tener que hablar con Riven...- dijo tranquilo pero aún serio.

-De acuerdo...- dije resignada.

Era un hecho que no me iban a decir o, por lo menos, de quien se trataba. A decir verdad no me importaba mucho lo que Stella haya dicho sobre mi... No era algo de que preocuparse.

Sentía los párpados pesados. Tanto que se me cerraban solos cuando los quería mantener abiertos... No podía ser descortés y dormirme cuando mi hermano estaba aquí presente. Tenía que mantenerme despierta sí o sí.

Sentí a Helia acercarse y colocar su mano derecha sobre mi cabeza, acariciando con lentitud mis cabellos desordenados. Eso me incitaba a dormirme, pero con mucho esfuerzo logre mantenerme un rato más hasta que mis ojos se cerraron completamente llevándome directo a el mundo de los sueños... No quería despedirme de Helia tan pronto, pero el cansancio me ganaba.

Antes de dormirme completamente, lo oí murmurar algo así como: ''Buenas noches... Que duermas bien _Muse_''... Así solía llamarme mi madre y Sam cuando yo era pequeña.

Sonreí débilmente y me dormí completamente.

***Sueño***

_No podía estar más feliz que en este momento... Mi corazón latía rápidamente dentro de mi pecho logrando que mi respiración se volviera pesada y entrecortada, haciendo que los ojos se me llenaran instantáneamente de lágrimas... Era un sueño hecho realidad..._

_-''No era broma cuando dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa...''- pensé mientras observaba maravillada el paisaje nocturno del lugar en donde estaría con Riven en nuestra luna de miel._

_Siento su mano sobre la mano logrando que me sobre saltara por el repentino acto. No me desagrado, sino que me pareció tierno por su parte el hacerme saber que estaba a su lado y que no estaba soñado este momento como una fantasía lejana._

_-¿Te gusta la vista?- me pregunto él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Si... Me encanta... No tenías que haberte molestado en traerme hasta aquí...- le dije con una sonrisa también._

_Me miro con ternura y se acerco a mi rostro para besar mis labios con ternura pero con un toque de sensualidad... Creo que él me desea mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado, y de eso se podría dar cuanta cualquiera ya que me consentía en todo lo que quería._

_-''Me consiente más de lo que debería... Eso significa que me esta mal criando.''- pensé cuando se separo de mis labios para besar mi mejilla para descender hacia mi cuello para besarlo de la misma forma que los labios._

_Mi cara estaba completamente encendida y mi respiración se estaba volviendo irregular. Estaba más que consciente de que me estaba poniendo de esa forma por el hecho de que Riven estaba dándome ese pequeño placer que sentía cada vez que me besaba o acariciaba con ternura._

_-''Solo él puede hacer que me ponga así...''- pensé mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro._

_La verdad era que me estaba conteniendo los gemidos para evitar llamar la atención de el resto de los pasajeros._

_Riven separó sus Labios de mi piel para verme a los ojos fijamente. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido levemente, peor lo suficiente como para que yo me de cuenta de ello._

_Le de volví la mirada mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración. Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y me volví a sonrojar, solo que esta vez fue menos notorio. Me fui a acomodar un mechón de mi cabello pero él fue más rápido y lo hizo tan lento que me comencé a desesperar._

_-Me alegra que te guste tu regalo...- dijo en un susurro que hizo en el oído que quedo descubierto. Se erizaron todos los cabellos de mi cuerpo._

_Sonreí con ternura y desvíe la mirada para que no pueda susurrarme cosas con un tono seductor. Me mordí el labio inferior y exhale volviéndome a calmar... Sabía lo que él quería, pero tendría que esperar un rato más si quiere tenerlo..._

Desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol darme directamente en el rostro. Abrí los ojos con pesadez... ¿Cuántas horas habría dormido?... Como 10 o 12 seguro.

Bostece y mire para mis costados para ver si seguía Helia aquí... Pero al parecer se había ido después de que me había dormido. Me sentía mal al saber que me había dormido cuando él había venido a visitarme...

Deje de pensar en eso para recordar mi sueño. Me sonroje al recordar lo que había sucedido en mi sueño... debía admitir que deseaba que se hiciera realidad esa fantasía... Pero que no me consintiera como lo hizo en esta, solo con que este a mi lado me basta.

Observe la ventana con la mirada perdida... Me estaba cansando de estar aquí...

Mire mi mano izquierda y desee que Riven estuviera aquí a mi lado... Quería estar a su lado y quería saber qué era lo que había dicho Stella sobre mi... Principalmente a quién le dijo.

-''¿Qué estará pasando allá para que Riven no haya venido a verme?''- me pregunte internamente.

De seguro tenía que ver con esa persona que había venido porque Stella la había llamado. Pero aún así... Era extraño que Riven no haya resuelto las cosas aún.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de despedirme quiero dar un aviso MUY importante:

Falta 1 capítulo para la boda! Era para que no estén desesperadas... Es para que lo esperen con paciencia...

Nos vemos en el próximo cap! Bye, Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola! Cómo están? Antes que nada... Les puedo pedir que no me maten? La boda la voy a terminar recién para el domingo o lunes de la semana que viene :( no voy a poder publicarla el domingo en la mañana o el sábado en la noche. Y me disculpo por lo tarde que subí este cap, lo que pasa es que tuve que contar muchas cosas en este cap... Bueno ahora si a contestar reviews:

Winxmusa: Me alegra que te haya gustado el sueño de Musa... Eso puede ir en el viaje hacia el destino de la luna de miel (aún no sé a dónde pueden ir para pasarla TT_TT) Besos!

TsukihimePrincess: Bueno... En cuanto a lo que le dijo Stella a Saladino es muy fácil... Tu lees la primera parte y la segunda de corrido y te detienes en las partes para leer con más atención en las peleas y discusiones que tienen Musa y Riven, sacas por contexto lo que le dijo Stella a Saladino (claro que con mucha dramatización de parte de Stella X'D) Después en este cap te vas a enterar quien tiene el anillo de compromiso... Besos y cuidate!

Scarlett01: Intrigada dejo a más de una lectora 'n.n Pero te aseguro que vas a disfrutar mucho de la boda y de la luna de miel :3 Besos!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

Sin más que decir... A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**3 semanas antes de la boda:**_

Musa POV:

Escuche la puerta abrirse y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. La observé y no vi a nadie, solo la puerta abierta... La mire con confusión y con un poco de miedo. ¿Qué había sido?¿Acaso era una broma hecha por algún niño?. No creo...

Trate de calmarme... No podía estar alterada. Entonces vi como una mano tapaba mi visión. Estaba a punto de soltar un grito cuando oí la voz de él en mi oído.

-Tranquila que no te haré daño.- murmuro suavemente haciendo que me estremezca levemente.

Sonreí con amor y solté una risita, le gustaba asustarme. Coloqué mi mano sobre su antebrazo para que quitara su mano de mis ojos. Quería verlo.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?- le pregunte.

Sacó su mano del lugar y me beso la mejilla que se encontraba un poco sonrojada, pero ahora estaba con un tinte más rojizo. Intenté que no lo viera pero era imposible puesto a que él me observaba con amor y con algo de preocupación.

Me tendió su mano libre para entregarme una pequeña caja. La tomé y la abrí con rapidez para luego dejar que una lágrima solitaria recorriera mi mejilla por la alegría... Me estaba entregando de una manera romántica e única el anillo de compromiso que había estado en mi mano antes de que entrara al hospital.

En ese momento contesto a mi pregunta.

-Tuve que arreglar unas cosas en casa y ya de paso solucioné todo con mis hermanos.- dijo para que me tranquilizara.

No sabía si era todo verdad. Pero estaba segura de que ese asunto que tuvo que solucionar tenía que ver conmigo y con lo dicho por Stella sobre mi.

-¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas?- cuestioné con algo de timidez.

No estaba del todo segura de preguntarle acerca de ese tema porque no sabía como se lo iba a tomar... Estaba más que consciente de que iba a arriesgarme al preguntar eso, pero la curiosidad me mataba.

Me miro extrañado... Claro... Era MUY extraño que pidiera permiso para preguntar algo. Riven asintió dándome permiso a que preguntara lo que sea, ya que dudo que él este enterado de que yo sé que Stella había dicho algo a un desconocido sobre mi...

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Stella sobre mi?... ¿A quién?- le pregunte en voz baja.

-¿Quién te dijo a ti eso?-me dijo como respuesta algo enojado. Sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir.

-Tecna me dijo que había algo de tensión en su casa y que era por algo que había dicho sobre mi Stella...- le dije sinceramente.

Me miro con seriedad. No me sorprendió que me mirara así después de las preguntas que le acababa de plantear y de la explicación de por qué sabía eso... Solo esperaba que no sea tanto el enfado.

-Si no quieres no me digas que dijo, pero al menos dime a quién se lo dijo...- le dije viendo que me miraba con un poco de desconfianza.

-Es que... No quiero que te involucres directamente con el tema.- dijo Riven.

-Dime a quién le dijo Stella...- le pedí rogando.

Me miro a los ojos y suspiro resignado. Me iba a decir a quién le contó Stella cosas mías... Solo esperaba que sea la verdad la que me diga.

-Se lo dijo a la persona que me encontró... Es algo así como un padre...- dijo él con la cabeza baja.

Lo mire confundida. Riven nunca me había dicho algo así... Solo me había dicho que alguien lo había salvado aquella vez de que muriera y que cuando despertó estaba solo en algo que parecía ser una fabrica abandonada... Nunca me había comentado eso.

-Hace unos años él decidió irse y ninguno se opuso ya que le tenemos un gran respeto por habernos ayudado a controlar la sed...- dijo para completar la explicación.

Procese la información que me acababa de dar... Tenía sentido, pero lo que no me quedaba claro era porque no le habían dicho antes sobre mi a él. Preferí no preguntar más, después de todo estaba segura de que no había venido a molestar sino a ayudarlo a Riven, ¿pero en qué podría necesitar ayuda Riven?

-¿Cómo se llama él?- le pregunte.

-Se llama Saladino... Tiene como 150 años más que yo de existencia.- me comento.

Yo seguía con la caja con el anillo en la mano, no había movido ni un dedo para poder escuchar su respuesta con atención. Vi como su mano tomaba la caja y sacaba el anillo de ella para colocármelo en la mano correspondiente. Sonreí y acaricie su rostro con mi mano libre. Acerco su rostro al mío y nos besamos con suavidad y lentitud... No había prisa alguna.

Se separó de mi cuando oímos la puerta abrirse. Era el doctor.

-Veo que ya despertó... ¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunto mientras observaba su tabla.

-Si estoy bien, doctor. ¿Cuándo me darán el alta?- le pregunte.

Me observo durante 1 minuto antes de volver a ver su tabla.

-Hoy mismo se puede ir, pero debe tener cuidado.- dijo el doctor para después retirarse.

Sonreí y lo mire a Riven. Él me correspondió la sonrisa... De seguro él esta muy feliz por la noticia que le acababa de dar el doctor.

-Iré a tu casa a traerte algo de ropa...- me dijo antes de dejar un beso sobre mis labios.

Se fue.

Sentada en la cama comencé a pensaren que faltaba muy poco para mi boda con él... Quizás una semanas... Sonreí más y me puse muy feliz al recordarlo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso hasta que oí la puerta abrirse haciendo que me sobre saltara y la mirara en seguida.

-Aquí esta...- dijo Riven entregándome una mochila.

La tome y le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento, esperando que comprendiera que se tenía que ir para que me cambie de ropa tranquila de que no iba a intentar algo conmigo por más que yo también lo quería.

Se fue después de un minuto, dejándome sola en la habitación para cambiarme de ropa y así poder irme del hospital. Estaba desesperada por salir de ahí, así que me cambie lo más rápido que pude.

Después de estar lista salí del cuarto y me dirigí a Riven para abrazarlo por detrás logrando que se sorprendiera.

-Vamos.- dijo tomando mi mano.

Deje que me guiara hasta el estacionamiento del hospital. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en dar un paseo? Sea lo que sea, me moría por estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible para recuperar el perdido... Solo esperaba que nada malo ocurriera...

_**2 semanas antes de la boda:**_

Ya había transcurrido una semana. Había estado tranquila junto a mi madre en casa... Riven seguía con su ''padre'' en su casa, así que estaba con él la mayoría del tiempo. Pero no me molestaba ya que se pasaba la mitad de la tarde y la noche entera conmigo.

Stella había venido varias veces en esta semana para mostrarme fotos del vestido de como iba quedando y me preguntaba si no quería cambiar nada y yo siempre respondía lo mismo, que no. Ella tenía mucho talento y estaba espectacular el vestido, la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado en cuanto a la boda era el haber dejado que Stella se encargué de hacer mi vestido.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto mi madre mientras yo almorzaba.

-En nada en especial... Solo en el vestido y en como estaba quedando.- le dije.

Ella sonrió y asintió... No entendía que le pasaba cada vez que mencionaba algo acerca de la boda... ¿Le recordaría los años que estuvo con mi padre?... Esperaba que no sea eso... No me gustaba hacer sentir mal a mi mamá por eso.

-Mamá... ¿Por qué cada vez que menciono mi boda con Riven te pones como triste?- le pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

-No es tristeza sino nostalgia...- me respondió.

-¿Nostalgia?- le pregunte confundida.

-Si... Es que me cuesta creer que te vas a casar... Aún tengo la imagen tuya de cuando eras una niña.- dijo mirándome con ternura.

Me sentí llena de felicidad en cuanto escuche eso... Le costaba aceptar el hecho de que ya no era aquella niña que solo jugaba y reía con su mejor amiga sino que era una chica enamorada que estaba a punto de unirse a la persona que más amaba (N/A: claro que la madre esta primero por ser la persona que le dio la vida que siempre, de un modo un otro, estuvo allí con ella) para estar juntos todo lo que la eternidad nos lo permita.

-¿Te cuesta creer que ya crecí?- le preguntar para comprobar mi teoría.

-Si... Es lógico que me pase ya que estuve mucho tiempo sin verte- me contesto con una sonrisa cargada de amor-. Una pregunta... ¿Estas preparada?- me pregunto seria pero con un tono maternal aún.

¿A qué se refería?... ¿Por qué tenía que estar preparada y a qué?... Estaba preparada para estar con Riven en ese momento... O eso creía...

-¿Para qué?- pregunte con duda.

-Para cuando tengas relaciones con él... ¿Va a ser tu primera vez, no?- me pregunto.

Asentí mientras bajaba la mirada con vergüenza. Era extraño hablar con ella sobre este tema... En verdad iba a ser la primera vez que iba a hacer algo como eso con alguien... ¡NO TENÍA IDEA DE QUE HACER EN ESE MOMENTO! En ese tema era completamente una estúpida...

-¿Sabes algo sobre que hacer?- me pregunto.

-Algo sé... Lo básico, después de ahí no me preguntes más nada porque no sé...- le respondí parándome de la silla para poder ordenar las cosas.

-Musa... ¿Tienes miedo?- me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si... Es normal que lo sienta... Después de todo es un ámbito desconocido para mi...- le respondí.

Ordene todo y camine hacia las escaleras para poder ir a mi cuarto... No tenía ganas de hablar sobre ''eso'' en este momento, pero me detuve... No iba a dejar a la mitad esta conversación que estaba teniendo con mi madre solo porque a mi no me gustaba el tema de la misma. Eso era una falta de respeto que me negaba a hacer.

-No debes de tenerlo... Tienes que confiar más que nunca en él en ese momento, de lo contrario saldrás lastimada...- me dijo al momento en que pasaba a mi lado para ir a la sala.

-Mamá... ¿M-me pu-puedes e-enseñar so-sobre eso?- le pregunte con mucha vergüenza. Lo demostré tartamudeando.

-¡Claro!- exclamo ella.

Nos fuimos a la sala para charlar. Me sentía extraña hablando de eso... Pero sabía que tenía que saber sobre esas cosas. No era algo del otro mundo y más de la forma que me lo explicaba mamá... Ella sabía como explicar las cosas con claridad pero si usar las palabras exactas.

Lo decía con naturalidad y me hacía entender las cosas de manera rápida... Esa era una de las cualidades que admiraba de ella.

-Siempre tienes que estar relajada y dejar que él te guíe en cada paso, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo al final.

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que comenzamos a hablar sobre eso... Y no me sentí extraña cuando ella me señalo las distintas partes de mi cuerpo que Riven de seguro iba a tocar... Claro que lo que iba a buscar tocando esas partes era que disfrutara y que estuviera tranquila y segura entre sus brazos...

Me pare del sillón y subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto a escuchar música... Quería distraer mi mente un poco, en realidad quería desconectarme del mundo durante un rato. Tenía que distraerme con algo hasta que Riven llegué.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto vi algo sobre mi cama... Era un regalo para mi, pero no sabía de quién o por qué...

Me acerque, lo tome entre mis manos y una nota cayo... seguramente estaba con el regalo... La tome y la leí...

_''Este regalo es porque no vamos a poder estar en ese día tan especial..._

_¡Lo sentimos mucho!... esperamos que nos perdones..._

_Besos y felicidades por la boda :D_

_Julio y Mike''_

Sonreí levemente mientras terminaba de leer la carta de mis primos... Ahora iba a abrir el regalo que me habían traído... Pero ahora que lo pensaba, alguien tenía que haber entrado para colocar el regalo sobre mi cama...

-''¿Qué me habrán enviado?''- me pregunte internamente mientras lo desenvolvía el regalo.

Me quede estática en cuanto la vi... Era una cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de corazón con un grabado, ''I Love U''. Era el mejor regalo que podrían haberme dado ellos a lo largo de toda mi vida.

Lo lleve a mi pecho y solté una lágrima silenciosa y solitaria... Estaba muy feliz tanto por el regalo como con que mis primos se hayan tomado la molestia de traerlo, ya que me había dado cuenta de que habían venido hacia aquí porque la ventana estaba abierta y no había nada en mi cuarto fuera de lo normal...

Lo mire al collar con ternura y con tristeza... Ternura porque era un detalle muy lindo y notorio de parte de ellos... y tristeza porque no iban a estar junto a mi en el momento, creo que era, más importante de mi vida...

-¿Musa?- oí la voz de alguien llamándome.

Me di vuelta y vi a Riven apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándome con algo de curiosidad, sobretodo me miraba con felicidad...

-Hola Riven- le salude con una sonrisa.

Él miro en dirección a la mano que sostenía el regalo de mis primos... Lo observo con algo de enfado...

-¿Quién te dio eso?- me pregunto curioso y enfadado levemente.

-Es un regalo que me enviaron mis primos... No van a venir lo que pasa...- le dije con tranquilidad.

Él miro el collar de nuevo y se acerco para tomarlo con una mano de manera delicada. No quería romperlo por el momento, pero estaba segura de que no lo hacía porque era muy importante para mi.

Mire a Riven esperando alguna reacción de su parte... Desde que había tomado el collar en su mano había estado estático, sin respirar.

-¿Riven?- lo llame.

-¿Lo usaras no?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si... Claro que si...- le dije son pensarlo.

Estaba claro que lo usaría el día de mi boda con él... Además estaba segura de que Stella iba a ponerme algo parecido, así que no habría mucha diferencia.

Me de volvió el collar y lo coloque dentro de su caja para después colocarla sobre la mesita de luz que había a un lado de mi cama.

Riven se acerco a mi y me tomo por la cintura para acercarme a él y poder besarme de manera lenta pero tierna, sin desesperación. Correspondí al beso de la misma forma, pero lentamente el beso fue subiendo de tono convirtiéndose en uno cargado de deseo.

-Ah...- suspire cuando se separo de mi para que pudiera respirar.

Pero no se quedo quieto sino que comenzó a besar mi cuello de la misma manera en que beso mis labios. Jadee en busca de aire... Con su boca tocando mi piel me era difícil recuperar el aliento, por eso no entendía cuando se separaba de mi si iba a seguir haciendo que pierda el juicio.

-Riv...- murmure cuando me llevo hasta la cama.

Estaba en el borde de ella y Riven me acostó en la cama para luego colocarse sobre mi y seguir besándome. No sabía que le pasaba ahora pero me encantaba la forma que me estaba consintiendo y sabía que se estaba conteniendo, de lo contrario estaría haciéndome suya en este momento.

-Musa...- murmuro en mi oído antes de tomar el lóbulo con sus labios y succionarlo levemente logrando que soltara un pequeño grito ahogado.

Él claramente lo escucho ya que lo soltó y volvió a mis labios, los cuales devoró con locura. Coloque mis manos en su pecho con intención de alejarlo, no es que no quisiera seguir pero mis pulmones reclamaban oxígeno.

Se separó de mi y vi que sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo que sentía. Acaricie su mejilla con suavidad y le sonreí de la misma forma tratando de calmarme un poco.

-Riv... ¿Estas bien?... No es común que te pongas así de...- no encontraba una palabra para explicarme.

-Estoy bien... Y mira que no era el único que estaba disfrutando.- me contesto con una sonrisa divertida.

Me sonroje más de lo que estaba ante su comentario. Era verdad, yo lo estaba disfrutando pero quería ser virgen hasta que me case, no quería arruinar la luna de miel... Quería que allí sea mi primera experiencia en ese ámbito desconocido para mi.

Sabía que él iba a respetar mi decisión ante eso... No iba a obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quisiera porque me estaría lastimando y eso era algo que él se negaba a hacer.

Se paro y se alejó un poco de mi. Me extendió su mano para ayudarme a pararme, dudaba que me pudiera poner en pie sin perder el equilibrio e ir directo al suelo.

Después de eso seguimos hablando, dándonos algún que otro beso.

_**1 semana antes de la boda:**_

Acababa de sacarme el vestido de novia... Stella le iba a dar los últimos toques al vestido para después dejarlo quieto en el maniquí.

-Te queda perfecto... Solo me queda bordar el escote.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno... Me siento mal por no haber ayudado en nada...- le dije con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes... Además queremos que estés entera hasta el día de la boda, por eso no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo te pase.- dijo ella.

-Riven los mata si me pasa algo.- le dije resumiendo todo lo que ella me había dicho.

-¡Exacto!- dijo ella.

Suspire y me senté en el sillón que había en la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos.

Me miro y se acerco a mi a un paso lento.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando mi cuello.

-¿Eh? ¡AH! Es un collar que me regalaron mis primos, ¿por qué?- le pregunte.

-Quitatelo... Te lo voy a poner el día de la boda, así que no puedes romperlo, ensuciarlo o algo parecido. ¿Entiendes?- me pregunto.

Asentí y me lo saqué para guardarlo en el bolsillo del jean. No iba a discutir con Stella porque sabía que iba a perder si lo hacía, por eso decidí hacerle caso por más que no quisiera hacerlo.

Solo me quedaba esperar hasta el gran día...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que haya valido la pena la espera :D Si no es así... bienvenidos sean los tomatazos y los insultos X'(

Nos vemos en la boda :3

Bye, Bye!


End file.
